


Somebody Help Me Out.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Not Known (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Druids, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Non-Hunter Allison Argent, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Cuando Stiles y la manada Hale se acercan demasiado a una verdad que no debería salir a la luz, El Consejo busca desesperadamente una manera de callarlos, de darles motivos para tener miedo.Lo único que hicieron fue avivar la llama que durante años se estuvo formando en los corazones de todos aquellos seres sobrenaturales que fueron despojados de sus manadas, clanes, aquelarres y sus familias.Un AU en toda regla que nadie estaba pidiendo.





	1. La transición.

**Author's Note:**

> Ligeramente inspirado en este [hermoso video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAunbRydDAw) de Hashtag_Hale y [este bello post de Tumblr](http://lightwoodsmalec.tumblr.com/post/125553979838/how-can-we-fix-it-we-cant)  
> Espero que le den mucho amor a este fic, porque creo que es el más largo que he escrito.   
> Tiene final feliz, lo prometo :33

Cuando Stiles los conoció, realmente pensó que eran pareja.

Había una extraña sincronía entre Lydia y Derek que asustaba. Si uno se movía, él otro también lo hacía.  Cuando uno inhalaba, el otro exhalaba.

Así de sincronizados estaban.

Stiles dejó de mirarlos fijamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo maleducado con la alfa frente a él. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y miró a la mujer, tal vez era cosa de los genes lobunos, pero ella se veía realmente joven para tener veintiocho años y estando a cargo de una manada de trece integrantes.

—Ellos no son pareja, ¿sabes? —aclaró Laura Hale con una sonrisa petulante. Stiles estrechó los ojos hacia ella— solo son mejores amigos.

La banshee y el hermano menor de la alfa eran completamente ajenos al escrutinio de Stiles desde la oficina de Laura.

—Gracias por la información, pero no era eso lo que me estaba preguntando.

—¿Y por qué parecía que estabas a punto de babear? — Stiles bufó una risa. Laura le agradaba.

Era más sencillo cuando el alfa y el emisario se llevaban bien.

—¿Cómo conseguiste a una banshee?

Laura se encogió de hombros.

—La encontramos en el bosque cuando era una niña, en ese tiempo mi madre era la alfa —Stiles había leído y escuchado mucho acerca de Talia Hale, una de las más poderosas lobas que haya pisado Estados Unidos— sabes que realmente no hay un sistema que proteja a los niños sobrenaturales, se quedó con nosotros desde entonces. 

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Stiles volteó una vez más a ver a la chica pelirroja que estaba siendo llevada en hombros por Derek. El emisario había empezado a estrechar los vínculos con la manada después de que Laura lo presentó ante ellos; aun eran débiles, pero con el tiempo se fortalecerían.

Él quería tratar con Lydia, quería conocerla mejor y descubrir por qué su vínculo se veía de color morado.

Y por qué el de Derek empezó a brillar cuando Stiles ató el vínculo a él.

 

+

 

—Tiene que ser una broma— murmuró Stiles mientras leía uno de los libros que había traído consigo de la academia.

—¿Qué tiene que ser una broma? —Laura ladeó la cabeza mientras lo miraba. Stiles no la había escuchado entrar a su habitación, tendría que empezar a cerrar la puerta.

—La cantidad de ingredientes que necesito para las protecciones de la casa— mantuvo su corazón estable, una de las primeras enseñanzas que le dieron en la academia y cerró el libro para depositarlo en su cama— son demasiados y no estoy muy seguro de si las encontraré aquí.

—No te preocupes por ello, conozco un lugar donde podrás encontrar todo lo que necesitas— Laura se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el indicio de una sonrisa— ¿cómo estás llevando la transición?

La transición era uno de los momentos más importantes de la vida de un emisario, ocurría cuando el entrenamiento en la academia terminaba y tenías la posibilidad de formar un vínculo con un alfa. Stiles había estado entusiasmado y asustado a partes iguales cuando su oportunidad llegó.

Él se encontraba en la reunión en el comedor de la academia, conociendo a todos los alfas que estaban en busca de un emisario o druida. Estrechó manos con todos, esperando a sentir la chispa que se supone debes sentir cuando conoces al alfa al que te acoplarás.

Laura fue la última alfa que Stiles vio ese día y ni siquiera fue necesario tocarla. En cuanto se vieron a los ojos la electricidad comenzó a correr por su piel, metiéndose debajo y haciendo que su sangre tronara en sus venas.

Stiles estaba realmente entusiasmado por la forma en que el vínculo comenzó a tomar fuerza con ella. Baste decir que él firmó los papeles para salir de la academia e irse con Laura al día siguiente en cuanto amaneció.

—Bien, pensé que sería más complicado, que extrañaría la academia— Stiles sacó un par de camisetas estampadas de su maleta— fue mi hogar durante años, pero no lo hago.

Se dirigió al armario en la habitación.

—Si nos lo permites, este lugar será tu hogar— dijo Laura en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que él no la escuchara. Stiles sonrió.

—Lo espero con ansias— Laura sonrió pequeño y se enderezó.

—La cena estará en media hora y a menos que necesites mi ayuda, iré abajo— señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro.

—Todo bien, gracias…— Stiles no supo como decirle. ¿Alfa? ¿Laura? Los libros y sus maestros siempre habían dicho que la mejor manera de hablar con los líderes era por su título, pero si Stiles iba a vivir con la manada, no creía que todo el tiempo requiriera decirle alfa, además, eso haría una diferencia abismal entre el poder de ambos y un emisario siempre tenía que estar al lado del alfa, nunca enfrente o atrás, justo a su lado, listos para enfrentar la batalla.

—Laura está bien Stiles, no te rompas la cabeza— dijo con diversión y se fue, cerrando la puerta con ella. 

—Laura— murmuró él, sabiendo que ya no podía escucharlo, ya que, algo que Laura le dijo de manera bastante estricta, era que todos apagaban sus sentidos estando en casa, para tener un poco de privacidad. Eso a Stiles le había parecido grandioso, no necesitaba a nadie escuchándolo mientras se masturbaba.

Siguió sacando su ropa y acomodándola a su gusto, sin tener que preocuparse por invadir el espacio de alguien más, como siempre le pasaba en la academia. Sin tener que preocuparse porque alguien encontrará los libros que tomaba a escondidas de la biblioteca. Eso era algo que no extrañaría de ese lugar.

Claro, extrañaría a los amigos que había hecho ahí, a Heather, a Jackson, a Allison.

Pero ahora tendría una familia y prefería mil veces eso.

Cuando escuchó que llamaban para cenar, cerró su maleta -terminaría de acomodar después- y paso sus dedos por el libro que había estado revisando cuando Laura lo interrumpió.

Stiles estaba tan jodido, acaba de ser aceptado como emisario de una manada y ya se estaba metiendo en problemas.

¿Cómo tomaría su alfa si le dijera que su hermano menor era su compañero? Era la única razón por la que su vínculo brillaba.

 

+

 

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los lazos de la manada. El de Laura era rojo y fuerte, vibraba poderosamente con la energía de ambos yendo de ida y vuelta; el de Camden era dorado y firme, al igual que el de Michael, Leah, Noah, Alec, Teresa, Daniel y Skylar. El de Lydia emitía una extraña nube de poder color morado, pero no se sentía mal o peligroso, lo sentía como si estuviera dormido, tranquilo y apacible. El de Derek era azul y brillaba con tanta fuerza que si lo veía demasiado lo lastimaba.

Los únicos dos lazos que aun no estaban del todo firmes eran los de los mellizos: Corina y Anthony. Eran dorados y tintineaban ante el más mínimo movimiento.

Stiles se preguntaba porque aún no se formaban del todo, él creía que ellos confiaban en él. Prácticamente habían vivido juntos por dos semanas y entrenaban cada día para fortalecerse como manada.

Sabía que Laura también lo había notado, ya que los alfas siempre sentían la conexión con cada uno de los integrantes, pero también percibían las interacciones que había entre ellos.  

Tal vez tendría que hablar con los mellizos o esperar a que confiaran completamente en él.

Hasta que no lo hicieran, Stiles no sería completamente admitido en la manada.

 

+

 

Stiles se había preguntado por qué Laura tenía una oficina tan grande y con tantos papeles ordenados por carpetas.

Laura había respondido que si algo les había enseñado bien su tío Peter era sobre finanzas y que, a pesar de que tanto ella como Derek y Lydia tenían un título universitario, no ejercían las carreras que habían estudiado (Laura criminología, Derek historia y Lydia ingeniería) y habían decidido invertir gran parte de la fortuna familiar en comprar acciones de empresas pequeñas que cada vez estaban teniendo mayor alcance.

Una apuesta bastante insegura que había resultado muy provechosa, si le preguntan a Stiles.

Ninguno de los tres se involucraba demasiado en el desarrollo de las ideas de las empresas, pero siempre tenían que dar su visto bueno ante cualquier acontecimiento importante.

De esa forma los lobos más jóvenes habrían podido acceder a la carrera que les diera en gana, ya que podían permitírselo, pero habían decidido quedarse en la universidad local para estar cerca de su manada.

Camden, Skylar y Noah tenían un taller mecánico, Michael y Leah eran profesores en sexto y octavo grado, respectivamente, en la escuela de Waterville y Alec era aprendiz en una pastelería.

Laura le había dicho que estaba bien si él quería quedarse en casa, ya que no conocía demasiado el mundo humano por todos los años que paso en la academia.

Stiles sabía que quería hacer algo como el resto de la manada, solo que aún no sabía el qué.

 

+

 

—Vamos Derek, no seas aguafiestas— musitó la pelirroja al lobo que estaba sentado obstinadamente en las escaleras.

—No estoy siendo… —el lobo negó y Stiles trató de fingir que seguía leyendo su libro en la sala, no creía tener mucho éxito— ¡no quiero que depiles mis cejas Lydia!

—Nada más un poquito— Stiles no volteó a verlos, pero apostaba que Lydia hizo un puchero— solo para quitarles la apariencia de orugas.

—No.

—Anda…

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

—Déjame depilar tus cejas.

—No.

—Bien, vamos de compras entonces.

—No necesitas más ropa.

¿Cómo sabía Derek cuanta ropa tenía Lydia? Ni siquiera Stiles sabía cuanta ropa tenía él mismo.

—No es para mí, tonto, para ti, hay que cambiar tu guardarropa.

—Mi ropa está bien.

—Esos suéteres con hoyos no lo están.

—Me gustan mis suéteres.

Si Lydia se refería a los suéteres con hoyos para pulgares, a Stiles también le gustaban.

No que le gustara como se veían en Derek si no el suéter en sí.

O tal vez si era Derek con esos suéteres.

Stiles no quería ir por ahí.

—Necesitas una nueva chaqueta de cuero.

—Me gusta mi chaqueta de cuero.

—Maldición Derek, solo acompáñame— escuchó un susurro proveniente de Derek y luego la risa de Lydia— no será tan malo como la última vez, lo prometo.

—Pero…

—No dejaré que te acosen Der, tranquilo.

Stiles había ido una semana antes de compras con Laura, podía entender la preocupación de Derek, considerando su aspecto, de encontrarse en un centro comercial con un montón de mujeres -y hombres- babeando por él.

No quiso imaginar lo que Lydia podía hacer para evitar que lo molestaran.

—Oh y de paso a la librería, necesito comprar unos libros.

—La librería no, por favor— suplicó el lobo.

—Tranquilo, Paige ya no trabaja ahí.

Stiles vio el reloj en su muñeca y contó cinco minutos antes de que ambos se despidieran de Laura y salieran de la casa.

 

+

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió una voz desde debajo de él. Stiles no necesitaba mirar para averiguar quién era.

—No, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—¿Seguro? No pareces estar en una posición muy cómoda— prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa presumida en los labios del lobo.

—Es cómoda para mí y estás provocando que me distraiga de mi meditación.

Stiles se encontraba boca abajo en un árbol, con las piernas dobladas sobre la rama más firme que pudo encontrar. Estaba visualizando las conexiones que había empezado a hacer con la tierra y con el bosque hasta llegar a los límites con Beacon Hills.

O lo estaba intentando hasta que cierto hombre llegó y lo distrajo. Stiles sintió como los lazos se ocultaron de nuevo.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? — dijo, abriendo un ojo y mirando mal al moreno.

—Me recuerdas a las zarigüeyas de la Era de Hielo 2— Stiles lo miró sin entender y Derek hizo una expresión de fingido horror— ¡no puedes decirme que jamás has visto esa película!

—No la conozco— se encogió de hombros lo mejor que podía dada su posición, sabía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo antes de que el dolor de cabeza lo invadiera— pase gran parte de mi vida en la academia, no conozco muchas películas.

—No me digas, ¿Harry Potter te suena de algo?

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—Nop— explotó la p en su boca, decidiendo que era mejor que bajara antes de que se desmayara por la cantidad de sangre en su cabeza.

No necesitaba chistes sobre la damisela en apuros.

Bajó de un salto y aterrizó frente a Derek, que lo sostuvo de los hombros cuando se tambaleó.

—Te falta pulir tus movimientos, pero eres ágil— Stiles cabeceó para despejar su vista, que estaba llena de puntos negros— un poco más de entrenamiento lo conseguirá.

—Ya entreno con ustedes— logró enfocar correctamente a Derek, después de todo, moverse tan brusco no había sido bueno.

—Entrenas como nuestro emisario— el corazón de Stiles no aleteó cuando dijo nuestro, no lo hizo, cállense— necesitas hacerlo como un lobo más para sacarle todo el provecho a tu potencial.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a entrenarme?

Fue el turno de Derek de encogerse de hombros y sonrió como solo un lobo puede hacerlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

—Si te gusta lo rudo, soy tu hombre.

Oh, a Stiles le gustaba.

O eso creía.

 

+

 

—¡Presta atención Derek! — el grito de Lydia hizo que Stiles se levantara desde donde estaba haciendo sus estiramientos.

Volteó para encontrar al lobo siendo regañado por Lydia, literalmente, lo estaba regañando por algo, pero Stiles no lograba escuchar qué.

Tomó su playera de donde la había colocado en una rama y se seco el sudor de la frente.

 

+

 

Bien, parece que Stiles tuvo que revisar la definición de rudo, porque Derek tenía una completamente diferente.

Aunque, siendo honestos, Stiles pensó totalmente en sexo cuando Derek le dijo que, si le gustaba rudo, él era el indicado. Y a Stiles le gustaba, bastante.

Pero no cuando era aplicado al contacto físico con la única finalidad de la lucha entre ambos.

¡Y ni siquiera una lucha sexual!

Stiles no había firmado para esto.

Bueno, Stiles no había firmado nada, pero lo entienden.

Con sus huesos doliendo por completo, Stiles se levantó del suelo por quinta vez.

—De nuevo— exclamó Derek. Stiles se limpió la tierra de las manos en sus pantalones.

—Jódete, Hale— Stiles se limpió la sangre de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, las ramitas del suelo lo habían cortado cuando cayó.

—Debes aprender a pelear sin tu magia, no puedes solo quedarte indefenso si no la tienes.

Stiles había leído sobre hechizos que anulaban los poderes de cualquier ser o criatura. También lo había hecho Derek.

—Tienes buena constitución— dijo el lobo— y eres rápido, eso te ayudará.

 _“No tan rápido considerando la cantidad de veces que he terminado en el suelo”_ pensó para sí, pero no lo admitiría ante Derek.

Espero a que el lobo atacara para hacer un movimiento. Corrió para encontrarse a medio camino con él, derrapándose sobre la tierra cuando Derek saltó. Definitivamente se había enterrado algo en el culo, pero había valido totalmente la pena ante la aprobación en el rostro de Derek y el orgullo en la cara de Laura, que los observaba desde el porche.

Se puso en pie de nuevo.

—¡Otra vez!

Auch.

 

+

 

La ventaja de ser una criatura con magia era que sus heridas sanaban increíblemente rápido, ¿la desventaja? Las heridas siempre eran brutales y la sanación una perra.

 

+

 

Alguien se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá que había en el sótano, Stiles alzó la vista para encontrarse a Lydia observándolo con atención mientras comía una manzana.

—Pensé que la nigromancia estaba prohibida— dijo la muchacha y mordió su manzana, sin derramar una sola gota de néctar.

—Lo está.

—¿Y por qué estás leyendo sobre ello?

Stiles echó un vistazo a su libro antes de mirar a la banshee de nuevo.

—¿Sabes leer latín arcaico?

—Y clásico— se encogió de hombros, como si fuera algo muy común— hay una gran cantidad de libros en latín arcaico y mucho de esa información es útil.

—¿Lo aprendiste sola?

—Sí.

—Para mí era una asignatura obligatoria en la academia.

Lydia sonrió y se inclinó hacia el libro.

—No me has dicho porque lo estás leyendo y, en primer lugar, ¿cómo conseguiste el libro? Pensé que el Consejo los tenía todos.

—Había algunos en la biblioteca de la academia.

—Y, ¿casualmente uno terminó en tu mochila?

Stiles se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Fueron varios en realidad.

Lydia se veía impresionada.

—¿Qué buscas hacer con ellos?

Suspiró, pensando en si decirle la verdad o no, aunque, tener otra persona que le ayudar a traducir sería grandioso.

—Tengo preguntas y solo algunas personas pueden responderlas.

—¿Cuánto llevan muertas esas personas?

—Diecisiete años— tragó con fuerza.

—Sabes lo peligroso que es ¿no?

—Sí, pero necesito saber.

—Lo entiendo Stiles, pero pregúntate si vale tu vida por conocer las respuestas.

Lydia se fue y él se quedó ahí, reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo.

Sabía que, si interpretaba algo mal o decía algo erróneo durante un hechizo, pagaría con su vida, pero solo necesitaba unos minutos con ellos, con sus padres, para averiguar realmente lo que les había pasado.

Decidió seguir leyendo y tomando notas que mantuvo en latín, no necesitaba que uno de los lobos las encontrara.

 

 

+

 

Era el turno de Corina en esa ocasión. Después de un mes de entrenar con Derek, Laura decidió que estaba listo para entrenar con la manada como un lobo más algunos días, otros solo utilizaba su magia y había ocasiones en que combinaba ambos.

Esos eran los días de entrenamiento favoritos de Stiles.

Corina lo miró con sus ojos brillando dorados antes de cargar en su contra. Stiles se desplazó hacia un lado mientras la empujaba hacia el frente. La chica inmediatamente se levantó.

La dejo hacer el primer movimiento de nuevo, provocando que solo quedará debajo de él, _de nuevo_. Ella forcejeó en su agarre y Stiles se puso en pie e hizo algo que no había hecho hasta entonces. Extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Corina lo miró con duda por un segundo, antes de sonreír y tomar su mano. En ese momento, sintió cómo se afianzó el vínculo entre ellos y al notar que su hermano observaba todo el intercambio, apreció el cambio en ambos lazos.

No era que ellos no confiaran en él. Ellos creían que Stiles no confiaba en ellos.

 

+

 

Lydia se sentó junto a él en la barra, tomando una naranja y comenzando a pelarla.

—¿Cuándo le dirás? —musitó ella mientras mordía un gajo de la fruta, sin derramar una sola gota sobre su barbilla.

—¿Decirle qué a quién? —Stiles apartó su vista de las notas que estaba haciendo sobre los hechizos de protección contra fuego.

—Que eres su compañero— soltó como si estuviera hablando del clima. Stiles se hubiera atragantado de haber estado comiendo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Lydia lo miró con cansancio.

—¿Creíste que no lo notaría? —la chica miró su naranja— Derek se ha comportado diferente desde que te conoció y oh dios, deberías verlo cuando persigue tu olor, en serio, es patético.

—¿Persigue? —inquirió con voz entrecortada. Lydia apretó los labios y asintió.

—Es como un cachorrito con su olor favorito o un niño buscando los regalos de Santa Claus, me causa mucha gracia en realidad.

Stiles no estaba muy seguro de qué decir, siempre se sentía torpe en torno a Lydia.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho tu?

—No me corresponde hacerlo— se enderezó en el asiento— pero si lo que tenías dudas era sobre si era correspondido o no, totalmente lo es.

Lydia se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Stiles completamente confundido.

Confundido y esperanzado.

Él jamás pensó que encontraría una familia, un hogar y una persona que lo complementara como lo hacían los compañeros.

Aunque, una parte de él, no quería creerlo porque eso significaba que él tenía algo que perder y no quería volver a ser roto de esa manera.

 

+

 

Stiles no habló con Derek, aun no. Él prefería seguir con ese extraño baile que tenían uno alrededor del otro.

Aunque al parecer Lydia tenía otros planes.

De alguna forma, la pelirroja hizo que Stiles estuviera casi encima de Derek mientras veían Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte parte 2. A Stiles le gustaban las películas, pero era imposible para él concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla mientras se encontraba en esa posición.

Debido a que él había estado prácticamente desconectado del mundo humano, Laura había declarado los sábados como días oficiales de películas.

Porque “Stiles no puedo permitir que alguien de mi manada nunca haya visto Titanes del Pacífico, así que siéntate y vela”, así que llevaban dos meses haciendo maratones de películas desde las tres de la tarde hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

Stiles siempre las veía, incluso podría decir que tenia un par de favoritas (la mayoría de super héroes, si le preguntan) e incluso las que estaban basadas en libros le gustaban, como Maze Runner y The Hunger Games, pero aún no terminaba de agarrarle cariño a las de Harry Potter, tal vez por la forma en la que describían la magia como algo que se podía canalizar a través de palitos de madera.

Y por supuesto que eso no pasaba, la magia fluía mejor a través del cuerpo de quien la ejecutaba, sin necesidad de artefactos de por medio.

Él en verdad, en verdad quería ver la película, pero la respiración del lobo en su nuca y la forma en que su corazón martillaba con fuerza contra su pecho lo distraían en demasía.

Lydia le sonrió presumida desde el otro lado del sofá.

Stiles rodó los ojos y se puso en pie tan rápido que casi iba a caer de bruces contra el suelo, si no hubiera agarrado el hombro de Derek, que, bajo sus manos, ardía.

—Necesito ir al baño— dijo cuando Laura lo miró y se lanzó escaleras arriba.

Se encerró en el baño y se desplomó contra la puerta, ¿por qué tenía tanto calor?

Se mojó la cara con agua y se sacó el suéter por la cabeza, quedándose con la camiseta puesta y descubriendo que estaba prácticamente pegada a él por el sudor. También se la quitó y se recargó con fuerza en el lavabo.

Sintió un tirón en el nudo que eran los lazos y decidió examinarlos.

El de Laura estaba bien, el de Lydia y el resto no parecían tener cambios, pero ¿el de Derek? El de Derek estaba ardiendo como un metal al rojo vivo.

Eso no podía ser bueno. Y lo peor del asunto es que Stiles también lo estaba sintiendo.

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su estado febril.

—¿Puedo pasar? —alfa, Laura, seguridad. Stiles nunca se había sentido así.

—Sí— susurró con apenas fuerza.

Laura entró para encontrarlo sentado contra la bañera, apenas consciente en el calor abrasador que lo consumía.

—Mierda— murmuró. Stiles escuchó que le gritaba a alguien, pero él estaba demasiado ido para descubrir a quién.

 

 

Abrió los ojos con cuidado para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación. Laura estaba acostada en el otro extremo de su cama, mirándolo con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Eso asusta un poco, ¿sabes? — su garganta raspaba y se moría por un vaso de agua. Laura rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió con cariño.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran metido a un horno— se enderezó en la cama y se estiró, sintiendo sus huesos crujir y sonriendo ante el alivio.

—Sí, es más o menos como un lobo se siente cuando quiere reclamar a su compañero.

—¿Qué? — Stiles se quedó estático, porque _¿qué?_

Laura se puso en pie y sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarrita que había en la cómoda, obviamente alguien la había traído mientras él estaba fuera de combate.

—Ya sospechaba que ustedes eran compañeros— Laura le tendió el vaso y Stiles lo tomó, agradecido— la forma en que sus vínculos comenzaron a entrelazarse no es demasiado común, así que investigué junto con Lydia.

Stiles la instó con su mano a que continuara cuando ella se calló.

—Ustedes son compañeros, sus almas han estado entrelazadas desde hace años— Laura se sentó a su lado y lo miró con seriedad— pero eso tú ya lo sabías.

Asintió con la cabeza, terminando lo último que había de agua en su vaso.

—Y no le dijiste nada, ¿por qué? —Laura no sonaba enojada, solo… ¿triste?

—No quería traer problemas a la manada, me acababa de unir a ustedes y no quería perderlos.

—¿Por qué habrías de perdernos? —dijo ella en voz baja, calmada. Stiles rehuyó su mirada.

—Por si no funcionaba.

—¿Por si Derek no te quería? —Stiles tragó con fuerza y asintió.

—Sé que hay lobos que rechazan a sus compañeros y eso hace que una manada se resquebraje, así que quería conocerlo, quería que me conociera, que quisiera…

—¿Quererte? — asintió y Laura tomó su mano.

—Y no que tuviera que quererme porque le dijera que era su compañero.

Laura hizo que levantara la vista al poner la mano sobre su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla.

—Créeme, mi hermano te quiere y si ambos no fueran tan cabezotas lo hubieran visto hace mucho tiempo y evitado la escena de ayer.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Al tener magia también, sentiste el calor de Derek, el calor que solo sientes cuando estás con tu compañero y entras en la bruma de reclamar, querer.

—Espera un minuto, ¿reclamar? —Laura asintió y sonrió sugerentemente.

—Como dije, ambos han sido tontos.

—Oh joder— Stiles sentía como se enrojecían sus mejillas— así que ¿sentí las ganas de Derek de…?

—De reclamarte, sí— y ella en realidad parecía divertida, la desgraciada.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Alistándose para salir, tiene que ir a Beacon Hills a tratar un asunto.

—¿Qué asunto? —Laura ya no sonreía.

—Sé que tienes que resolver algo con mi hermano, pero tenemos un par de asuntos que tratar nosotros también— la máscara de seriedad estaba en su lugar y Stiles se acomodó mejor para escuchar.

—Adelante.

—Primero, quiero pedirte oficialmente que te unas a la manada como nuestro emisario.

—Por supuesto que si Lau— dijo con una sonrisa. Laura soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero su expresión rápidamente regresó a ser seria.

—En segundo lugar, antes de que te unas a nosotros, tienes que conocer nuestra historia por completo— se mordió el labio y respiró, parecía que le dolía el hablar— escuchaste lo que le pasó a la manada Hale, ¿no es así? —Stiles asintió— necesito que me digas lo que tú sabes.

La miró sin entender.

—Para saber desde donde debo explicarte.

—Oh— Stiles entrelazó sus manos en su regazo, sin saber como decirlo sin sonar demasiado grosero. Recordó lo que había leído en uno de los libros sobre la historia moderna de los lobos. — La manada Hale fue emboscada en su propia casa por un clan de cazadores forajidos, matando a casi todos los integrantes, solo sobrevivieron tres, Laura y Derek Hale y Lydia Martin.

Sí, así de grande, antigua e importante había sido la manada Hale que sus nombres, sus hazañas y su tragedia se encontraban en los libros modernos sobre la historia sobrenatural. 

—Lo que los libros no dicen es que los cazadores atacaron en represalia, porque mi madre no quiso convertir a uno de ellos cuando descubrió que tenía cáncer y había una posibilidad de que la mordida lo salvara.

Stiles la miró horrorizado.

—¡Pero ella estaba en todo su derecho de rechazarlo! — los lobos escogían a quién querían en su manada— además, no había garantía de que sobreviviera a la mordida.

—Ellos no lo quisieron entender así, durante años habíamos coexistido en la misma ciudad, ellos no se metían con nosotros ni nosotros con ellos— Laura miró por la ventana, sus ojos nublados por los recuerdos— hasta que mamá dijo que no y nos declararon la guerra.

Stiles tragó el nudo en su garganta.  

—Pusieron ceniza de montaña en el exterior de la casa, en las puertas y ventanas y los obligaron a ir al sótano— la voz de Laura se quebró— no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse porque también bloquearon los túneles que llevaban al bosque.

—¿Cómo supieron de esas vías de escape? —preguntó en voz baja, porque tenía curiosidad en serio, si tenías túneles, seguramente eran para escapar y no sería algo que le dijeras a todo mundo.

—En varias ocasiones tuvimos reuniones con otras manadas y clanes de cazadores, en nuestro intento por mantener una tregua— Laura apretó su agarre— sospechamos que alguno de ellos los buscó y los encontró.

A Stiles le encantaría decir que no podía creerlo, se suponía que los cazadores y las criaturas de la noche llevaban siglos en paz, pero por supuesto que lo hacía.

—¿Qué ocurrió con los cazadores?

Laura sonrió de medio lado, sus ojos fijos en la cobija.

—Los cazamos como ellos lo hicieron con nosotros.

—¿Ustedes tres? —ella negó.

—Con ayuda de la manada Blackstone, ellos eran muy amigos de nuestra familia, nos acogieron a los tres después de lo que paso y queríamos venganza, ya que el Consejo nunca reconoció que fueron los Argent los que llevaron a cabo la matanza— Laura ahora sonaba furiosa— teníamos una buena relación con el hijo mayor del líder y llegamos a pensar que fue él quien les dijo sobre los túneles, ya que había ido en varias ocasiones a la casa— respiró hondo antes de continuar.

Stiles no podía, no quería, interrumpirla y decirle que estaba bien, que podía parar si era demasiado doloroso, pero quería saber la verdad, conocer la historia de esta manada que ahora era su familia.

—Cuando regresamos a la ciudad encontramos el cuerpo de Chris en el sótano de su propia casa, lo habían torturado Stiles, su propia familia— negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos— no descansamos hasta que los encontramos y acabamos con ellos.

—Y el consejo siguió sin reconocerlo— no estaba preguntando, era obvio que no lo había hecho o estaría en los libros.

—No les convenía que el resto supiera que el tratado se rompió por algo como eso.

Stiles siempre había sabido que había algo extraño en el Consejo, era lo más cercano que el mundo sobrenatural tenía a un gobierno y que trataba de ser imparcial en todos los aspectos, ya que estaba conformado por veintisiete integrantes, representantes de las especies de la noche “civilizados”. Los trolls no entraban en esa categoría, así como muchas criaturas más.  

Había algo raro en su interacción con el resto del mundo, con los tratos a su academia, con su inefectivo sistema para proteger a los huérfanos.

Porque, para empezar, ¿Por qué había un sistema para niños que habían perdido a sus familias, a sus manadas, a sus clanes? Si no había guerra entre los habitantes de la noche y difícilmente un humano podía acabar con uno de ellos.

Stiles había tenido esa duda desde que comenzó a leer los libros en la academia, ya que él mismo era un niño que había perdido a sus padres a manos de… ¿de qué le habían dicho? Humanos.

Humanos con armas humanas yendo contra una emisaria y un brujo.

¿Cómo había sido posible eso?

Stiles era un niño pequeño cuanto todo eso ocurrió y al ser un potencial emisario fue llevado a la academia, donde prácticamente creció y su familia paso a conformarse de más niños como él.

Había algunos que fueron llevados por sus propios padres para que desarrollaran sus poderes y lograran el cometido de unirse a alguna manada de lobos o un clan, ya sea de vampiros o cazadores, un aquelarre, o lo que ellos quisieran, pero ¿el resto? Se encontraban ahí porque las circunstancias de la vida no les habían dejado más opción.

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ocurriendo eso? La tragedia de los Hale había ocurrido hace casi diez años, si Stiles recordaba bien y sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía cuatro, así que… diecisiete años desde que habían comenzado los problemas entre especies de la noche.

Y eso, solo contando los dos eventos que Stiles conocía, el suyo propio y el de los Hale.

—Stiles— llamó Laura, ya que se había perdido en sus conjeturas— te estoy diciendo todo esto para que conozcas el panorama completo, sé que has estado con nosotros por casi cuatro meses y prácticamente eres familia ahora— su corazón se hinchó al escucharlo— pero necesito que entiendas a lo que te enfrentas, aquí no hay protección del Consejo como lo había en la academia, solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros y por ello es esencial las alianzas que tenemos entre manadas. Quiero que elijas ser parte de esta manada formalmente conociendo los riesgos.

—Lo hago— dijo con firmeza y tomó la mano de su alfa. Sonrió. Su alfa— lo hago Alfa Hale, quiero estar en tu manada.

Laura sonrió brillante, la tristeza dejada a un lado.

—Bien entonces, haremos la ceremonia esta noche.

 

 

Stiles esperaba algo más, como un camino de velas que lo llevara al bosque y tal vez una marca con sangre o algo por el estilo.

Sencillamente, Laura se paro frente a él, con la manada alrededor mientras le preguntaba:

—Emisario Stilinski, ¿está dispuesto a servir, confiar e incluso dar su vida por la manada Hale?

—Lo hago.

—¿Comprende los riesgos que hay al unirse a esta manada?

—Lo hago.

—¿Quiere ser parte de esta familia?

Stiles sonrió.

—Lo hago.

Laura dejó sus ojos iluminarse rojos, Stiles sintió la apremiante necesidad de descubrir su cuello a su alfa. Laura se inclinó hacia él y lo mordió, lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la piel, pero sin ser doloroso.

 Stiles casi sintió explotar el poder que fluyó a él a través de Laura, sintiendo con mayor potencia los vínculos de la manada.

Por un momento fue como si alguien hubiera callado al mundo, solo para subir su volumen al máximo al segundo siguiente. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que cerró los ojos hasta que los abrió de nuevo.

Su vista se encontraba llena de puntos naranjas y rojos, los lazos tirando con fuerza desde su núcleo hasta cada integrante.

Stiles no podía decir si estaba maravillado ante la sensación de su manada o asustado por el poder que corría a través de ellos.

No le dio un segundo pensamiento y salió a correr con ellos para sellar los vínculos.

Stiles sentía que podía estallar de felicidad.

 

+

 

Alguien tocó a su puerta mientras se secaba el cabello, ya que se había dado una ducha después de la carrera. Se sorprendió por su visitante antes de que una sonrisa se deslizara en sus labios.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted joven Hale? —Derek paseó su mirada por su torso desnudo, deteniéndose en la toalla en su cadera. Se relamió los labios antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar— sus ojos parpadearon dorados un segundo antes de regresar los irises multicolores que a Stiles tanto le gustaban.

—Adelante. —Stiles se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Derek miró a todos lados, antes de encararlo.

—Yo…— se vio interrumpido por un sonido tan espantoso que hasta a Stiles aturdió. Derek cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo sus orejas con fuerza. El emisario corrió a su lado para cubrir con sus manos las de Derek, sabiendo que fuera lo fuera, lo estaba lastimando.

Stiles prestó atención, era un grito.

Un grito de banshee. Jamás había escuchado a Lydia proferir uno, pero una vez en la academia lo había escuchado.

Las banshees detectaban el peligro y en algunas ocasiones, la muerte.

Ayudó a Derek a ponerse en pie y salieron de la habitación. Stiles se había olvidado por completo de que no estaba vestido -solo llevaba la toalla- pero no importó, bajo con Derek hasta la sala y vio a los lobos tratando de orientarse. Lydia estaba ayudando a Laura y Skylar.

—Lo siento, lo siento— murmuraba la pelirroja, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— no era mi intención.

—Está bien— Laura le tomó la mano— ¿qué escuchaste?

Lydia tragó con fuerza. Stiles notó que Derek estaba prácticamente recargado sobre él.

—Hay algo, en Beacon Hills— dijo ella con voz temblorosa— algo despertó al nemeton.

La forma en la que Laura palideció hizo que la sangre de Stiles se helara.  

—¿Te dijeron qué fue?

—No, pero algo… hay un rastro de muerte Lau, algo realmente feo allá.

Laura asintió y miró a todos en la habitación.

—Derek— llamó, su hermano se despegó de Stiles y asintió hacia ella— vendrás conmigo, junto con Camden, Michael, Leah y Anthony.

—Yo también voy— dijeron Stiles y Lydia al mismo tiempo.

—Solo Lydia— declaró Laura, Stiles iba a replicar— necesito que alguien que sea capaz de detectar alteraciones en las salvaguardas se quede por si lo que sea que esté en Beacon Hills viene para acá.

Stiles sabía que tenía razón.

—Corina— llamó a la chica— necesito que informes a manada Blackstone y a los Talbot sobre esto, hay que ponerlos sobre aviso si se traslada a su territorio.

Corina asintió y corrió hacia el teléfono.

—El resto, vamos a prepararnos, salimos en dos horas.

Después de eso, todo fue un borrón entre preparar mochilas con ropa para un par de días, algo de comida y las armas que podían llevar - ¿quién dice que las criaturas de la noche no usaban armas? Además de las que traían incluidas, por supuesto-.

Se despidió de Laura con un abrazo, al igual que del resto, mientras salían de la casa. Derek se demoró a su lado en la puerta.

—Hablaremos cuando regresé, ¿está bien?

—Cuídate por favor— dijo, en lugar de responder, pero claramente ambos sabían que esa conversación la tendrían eventualmente.

Derek asintió y miró una vez al coche, hacia Lydia, antes de voltearse rápidamente hacia él y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Derek afianzó el agarre en su mochila y se fue. Stiles soltó el aliento que contuvo y los despidió con la mano.

Comprobó el terreno de la ciudad que ahora era su hogar, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y siguió los lazos de su manada hasta que traspasaron los límites de las salvaguardas.

Se tragó la preocupación de saber que ya el mismo territorio no los protegía. Hablaría con Laura sobre poner salvaguardas en Beacon Hills también, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo territorio Hale aunque la manada ya no estuviera ahí -por obvias razones, Laura no toleraba vivir ahí-.

Daniel le apretó el hombro cuando pasó junto a él para dirigirse arriba.

—Estarán bien— musitó el chico, no era mucho más grande que Stiles y sabía que había sido un omega hasta que Laura lo acogió.

—Lo sé.

 

+

 

Stiles no se durmió hasta que casi eran las cinco de la mañana, se había sentado en el banquillo que había junto a la ventana, con su almohada abrazada contra él, mientras inspeccionaba todos los lazos de los lobos que se habían ido.

El de Laura y Derek estaban tan tensos que parecía que se romperían, el de Lydia ardía como un fierro incandescente y el aura morada de su poder parecía un vendaval en torno al lazo. Los demás estaban tensos también, pero no al punto de ceder.

Él no quería dormirse, demasiado preocupado por su manada, pero el cansancio mental lo venció y se fue al mundo de los sueños recargado en su almohada contra el marco de la ventana.

 

 

Despertó cuando sintió el lazo de Lydia y Derek quebrarse.


	2. Manada no siempre es equivalente a familia.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, encontrando a Skylar y Teresa asomados en las ventanas con expresión inquieta.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — inquirió desesperado.

—Alec, Daniel y Corinna fueron a recorrer el perímetro— respondió Skylar— hay algo raro.

—¿En el territorio?

Teresa se mordió el labio.

—No sabemos, todos sentimos que algo cambió, pero no estamos seguros de si en el territorio o…

—La manada— concluyó Stiles. Nunca le había preguntado a Laura, pero era claro que el resto de los lobos no percibían los lazos como ella, siendo la alfa, o él.

Consideró decirles lo que había sucedido, pero era mejor esperar a que regresaran. Todos estaban con vida, así que ¿por qué se habían quebrado los lazos de ellos? Bueno, el de Lydia estaba totalmente roto, pero el de Derek pendía de unos hilos deshilachados hacia el núcleo.

 

Stiles se paseó por la sala mientras pensaba en todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Había intentado contactar por celular con Laura, sin éxito.

 

+

 

Las salvaguardas se activaron en cuanto la manada entró a la ciudad. Stiles prácticamente brincó en su lugar y los lobos, que habían estado ansiosos todo el día, lo siguieron afuera.

Sabía que tomaría al menos una hora en lo que llegaban hasta la casa, pero se volvería loco si continuaba en el interior.

Se instaló en las escaleras del porche, Corinna se dejó caer a su lado y los otros cuatro estuvieron merodeando alrededor del claro que rodeaba a la casa.

En cuanto notó a los lobos ponerse alerta, todos miraron hacia el camino que desembocaba al claro, Stiles se puso en pie.

No tardó en apreciar las luces de los faros de la camioneta.

Laura bajó primero e hizo retroceder a todos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Alec, ya que Laura no había hecho nada más salvo hacerlos retroceder.

—Había un alfa— empezó, mientras el resto bajaba, todos en clara tensión— un alfa sin manada y en compañía de una darach.

—¿Qué? —Stiles sintió su respiración atascarse en su garganta.

—¿Qué es un darach? —preguntó Daniel.

—Es un druida oscuro— respondió Stiles, intentando acercarse a la camioneta, ya que ni Lydia ni Derek habían bajado. Laura le impidió el paso.

—Después te explico Danny— Laura tomó el brazo de su emisario— lo sentiste ¿no es así?

Stiles asintió.

—Tenemos que hablar, todos, pero no quiero que se alteren, sigue siendo Derek, mi hermano— Stiles ahora sí se asustó, al igual que el resto.

En ese momento, Derek bajó de la camioneta, seguido de Lydia.

Stiles estaba intentando entender qué iba mal, hasta que el lobo se plantó frente a ellos y dejó brillar sus ojos.

Rojos como la sangre.

Rojo alfa.

Stiles dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué… qué… cómo? —el murmullo de los betas se hizo cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos.

—El alfa intentó atacarme— aclaró Laura— y Derek no se lo permitió.

—Es un alfa— Alec murmuró estúpidamente.

—Era mi hermano o el alfa— defendió ella— veremos cómo hacerlo funcionar.

—Laura…— imploró Stiles, ¿cómo iba a funcionar si prácticamente ellos ya no eran manada?

—Se siente diferente— Skylar dio un paso adelante más cerca de Derek— pero no malo.

—¿Por qué habría de ser malo? —Corinna cuestionó.

—Nunca nada bueno ha resultado de tener dos alfas en la misma manada— Anthony habló por primera vez desde que llegó.

—Resultara ahora— Stiles sintió la influencia alfa de la voz de Laura, no le afectaba de la misma manera que a los lobos, pero seguía aturdiéndolo, aun así— vamos adentro.

—Laura— llamó el emisario con fuerza, no quería que el resto se enterara, así que tendrían que hablar afuera.

—Sentidos fuera— dijo ella y el resto entró. Incluidos Derek y Lydia, que iban tomados de la mano.

Derek no lo miró ni una vez.

—¿Cómo va a funcionar si su lazo se quebró?

—Lo sé, Stiles— ella se pasó las manos por el cabello— créeme que lo sé, no he hablado con Derek, pero…

—No se va a ir ¿o sí?

—No lo sé.

—¿Tú quieres que se vaya?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó.

—Tenía que saberlo Lau— se pasó la mano por la nuca— ¿hay manera de recuperarlos?

Laura negó.

—Una vez que un beta pasa a ser alfa, el lazo con su manada actual se rompe, listo para formar otros vínculos.

—¿Y Lydia?

—Es su mejor amiga, su lealtad se fue con él en cuanto tomó el estatus de alfa.

—¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

—¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal?

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté y lo sabes.

—Fue desconcertante, sentí frío en cuanto los vínculos se quebraron, pero me lo esperaba en cuanto vi el cadáver del alfa y la expresión de pánico de Derek, él no lo quería— miró al suelo— no quería el poder.

—Pero ahora lo tiene— la tomó por el hombro— ¿qué sucedió con la darach?

—Está muerta, pero ahora el nemeton está despierto.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron? —la alfa se encogió de hombros.

—No tuvimos tiempo de averiguarlo, de cualquier forma, eso representará un problema para nosotros.

—¿Porque los nemetons son un maldito faro sobrenatural? —inquirió, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Prestaste atención en clases— respondió ella con una sonrisa cansada.

—Me gusta leer— se encogió de hombros y miro hacia la casa.

—Vamos adentro, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Laura emprendió su camino a la casa, Stiles suspiró con fuerza antes de seguirla.

 

+

 

Tener dos alfas en la misma manada no estaba resultando tan desastroso como pensaron al principio.

Palabra clave: tan.

Derek se mantenía a raya y parecía un beta más de Laura, excepto cuando se trataba de los entrenamientos. Obviamente tenía mucha más fuerza que un beta cualquiera y el resto de la manada había resultado gravemente herida sin que él lo pretendiera.

Para más inri, las heridas provocadas por un alfa tardaban más en curarse, así que Laura terminaba suspendiendo el entrenamiento y después de que Derek se disculpase, se encerraba en su habitación. Ni siquiera Lydia lo podía sacar de si vorágine de culpa.

Stiles había comenzado a ver lo desgastante que era para la manada, para Laura, para Derek y para él mismo, considerando que empleaba gran parte de su magia en ayudar a los betas a curarse y tratar de que hubiera un equilibrio entre el poder alfa que había ahora corriendo en la casa.

Incluso había dejado sus estudios sobre nigromancia a un lado ya que estaba demasiado cansado a todas horas como para siquiera intentar leer los libros.

No podían seguir así y él lo sabía.

 

+

 

Stiles siguió a Derek hasta su habitación y prácticamente se lanzó entre la puerta y el marco antes de que el lobo la pudiera cerrar.

—Vete Stiles.

—No.

—No te quiero hacer daño.

—No lo harás.

—Has visto cómo…

—Sí, lo he visto— lo interrumpió— pero eso es porque tus instintos están demasiado expuestos, en la superficie, latiendo como una herida abierta, aquí no se encuentran así.

—Yo no… —el nuevo alfa se sentó en el borde de la cama, claramente derrotado y cansado— no quiero lastimarlos, pero cuando entrenamos los veo como… como…

—Como una amenaza— terminó el emisario por él— es normal porque los ves como los betas de tu hermana, que también es alfa y lo percibes como un ataque hacia ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Prestaba atención en clase sobre comportamiento y jerarquías lobunas.

—¿En serio hay una clase sobre eso?

—Claro que no bobo— Stiles le sonrió pequeño y Derek lo miró mal— fue una conferencia que resultó obligatoria para todos y se me quedaron algunas cosas.

Derek despegó su mirada y carraspeó.

—Está más allá de mi controlar ese impulso— se miró las manos como si tuvieran las respuestas a su problema— solo me calmo cuando…

—¿Cuándo?

El alfa lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos tenían un tenue brillo rojo cerca de la pupila.

—Cuando pienso en ti.

Ninguno de los dos había sacado la conversación sobre lo que había ocurrido aquel sábado de películas, el día anterior a que todo se jodiera.

Stiles dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe y levantó su mano hasta colocarla en la mejilla del lobo, pasando su mano por la barba de dos días.

—Debería irme, ya es tarde.

—Quédate— susurró Derek y recargó su frente contra la suya. Su piel caliente como solo la de un lobo podía ser.

—¿Dormir? —Derek asintió y con cuidado se apartó de él para ir hasta su cómoda y sacar un pantalón de chándal que era al menos una talla más grande que él y una playera con hoyitos en el costado. Se las tendió y señaló al baño en su habitación.

—Puedes cambiarte ahí.

Stiles trató de no sonrojarse y se metió al baño. Se miró al espejo para ver que no había tenido éxito en que sus mejillas no se pusiera calientes. Se cambió y dobló su ropa con cuidado para colocarla sobre la tapa de inodoro. Tomó un poco de pasta de dientes de Derek con el dedo y se limpió la boca, fácilmente podría salir e ir a su habitación a hacerlo, pero en ese caso rompería la extraña burbuja en la que se encontraban y sería mejor que se quedara en su cuarto y, además, no quería responder preguntas innecesarias.

Al menos, no todavía, porque por la mañana… Laura no lo dejaría ir indemne.

Al terminar salió, dejo su ropa en una silla en el rincón y observó a Derek que estaba terminando de ponerse una playera igual de vieja que la que estaba usando. Miró a la cama con indecisión.

—Me gusta el lado derecho— dijo el lobo y sonrió antes de desaparecer en el baño.

Stiles se percató de que el lado derecho daba a la puerta, obviamente Derek seguía sus instintos. Se metió en el lado izquierdo y subió las mantas hasta su barbilla.

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ¿se debía quedar así? ¿podía invadir un poco más de la cama? Stiles se movía mucho cuando dormía.

Decidió tumbarse de lado, observando la ventana y dándole la espalda al baño. Generalmente dormía mejor de costado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego pasos antes de que el otro lado del colchón se hundiera. Derek resopló antes de ponerse de costado también.

Su brazo cayó sobre su cintura y Stiles contuvo el aliento.

—¿Está bien esto? —inquirió el lobo y Stiles se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien, no era incómodo y el calor era agradable.

—Sí— susurró y se hundió en el abrazo, descansando como no había podido en días.

Sintió el pecho de Derek expandirse antes de que lo jalara un poco más hacia él.

Stiles se sentía en su hogar.

 

+

 

Decidió dar un paseo por el bosque circundante a la casa, escuchando con atención a los no pocos animalillos que había y sintiendo la vibración de la magia de la naturaleza.

Se maravilló por lo poderosa que era. La cantidad de magia que había ahí afuera era desorbitante y Stiles se sintió honrado porque lo estaban dejando presenciarla.

Sintió la fuerza que recorría todo el territorio de la ciudad de Waterville, la magia bajo sus pies agitándose como las olas del mar, fuerte, imponente y hermosa. Llegó hasta los límites con Beacon Hills y forzó un poco más para derribar la barrera que había ahí. La magia en Beacon era incluso más fuerte que en Waterville, pero también más peligrosa, se sentía caliente como un fuego abrasador, electrizante como una tormenta y tan intensa como un huracán. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, a Stiles le daba un poco de miedo, no era tan dócil como la de la ciudad donde habitaba.

Cerró los ojos y exploró un poco más, sintiendo un tirón que inevitablemente lo llevo hasta un tocón de buen tamaño y, en cuyos alrededores, no había absolutamente nada más. Lo que quedaba del árbol emitía una poderosa onda mágica que hizo que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca.

Tenía que ser el nemeton. La agresiva energía provenía de ahí.

Stiles quiso golpearse contra la pared al darse cuenta de que debió haber hecho eso mucho antes para averiguar sí, efectivamente, toda esa magia era debido al árbol druida o el mismo territorio era así de salvaje.

Se retiró poco a poco de la zona donde estaba el faro y siguió su camino por Beacon, llegando hasta el lugar donde sabía que se había encontrado la mansión Hale. La magia ahí se sentía diferente, como si estuviera dormida, latente. Esperando.

Pero ¿qué esperaba?

Inspeccionó un poco más, llegando hasta el cementerio de la ciudad, encontrando un pequeño mausoleo donde descansaban los integrantes de la familia Hale. Sabía que era de ellos por la forma en que se concentraba el poder ahí.

Solo una familia podía concentrar esa cantidad de dominio y eran los Hale.

Sintió una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Beacon Hills estaba esperando.

Un alfa, una manada.

 

Hizo su camino de regreso a casa, tocando cada árbol que pudo en agradecimiento por dejarle presenciar tan maravilloso espectáculo. Tenía que hablar con su alfa urgentemente.

 

+

 

No fue necesario que hablara con Laura. Para cuando llegó, ella y Derek estaban saliendo de la oficina, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Laura los llamó a todos a la sala y espero a que todos se instalaran en los sillones.

—Derek se irá.

—¿Qué? —exclamó más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Derek lo miró con tristeza.

—Él necesita su propia manada y decidimos que se instalará en el territorio de Beacon, considerando la situación con el nemeton.

—Pero… dijimos que lo haríamos funcionar— Stiles se puso en pie sin pretenderlo. Lydia lo tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón que intentaba ser reconfortante.

—No está funcionando Sti— Derek habló por primera vez, ya sin rastro de lágrimas o tristeza alguna— yo no puedo seguir lastimándolos en los entrenamientos.

—Pero somo una familia— interrumpió Daniel— las heridas se curan y sabemos que no lo haces con atención— todos asintieron dándole la razón.

—Un alfa siempre necesita una manada— Laura habló con tono solemne— y un alfa que no la tiene o la siente como propia, a pesar de ser su familia, puede volverse loco, lo saben.

Ninguno de los betas dijo nada después de eso.

—Solo me iré a la ciudad de al lado, estaré a una hora en coche— Derek pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Skylar, que se había acercado a él.

—Te voy a extrañar— susurró el lobo y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al alfa.

Stiles miró una vez a Laura antes de dar media vuelta y subir a su habitación.

No podía estar ahí en ese momento. Solo no.

 

+

 

Stiles se había dicho que lo harían funcionar, podían hacerlo, pero, después de lo lastimados que había resultado los betas y que Derek no pudiera mirarlos a la cara después de cada entrenamiento, era más que claro que no funcionaría.

Y la mejor -y única- solución es que se fuera y formara su manada.

La misma magia de la tierra se lo había dicho solo unas horas antes, pero eso no quitaba que doliera. Quería a Derek y apostaba todo lo que tenía a que Derek también lo quería.

Sin embargo, se marcharía y él se quedaría.

No lo mal interpreten, él adoraba a Laura y a la manada, a su familia, pero su compañero, su otra mitad, se iría y Stiles no podría seguirlo, aunque quisiera. Él ya tenía un compromiso con Laura, era su emisario, la persona que se quedaría junto a ella en la batalla mientras se mantuviera con vida.

Laura, que le había dado una familia, un refugio, un hogar.

O eso pensaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que a veces tu hogar puede ser una persona [1] cuyos brazos encajan muy bien alrededor tuyo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza sus puños contra ellos para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

No lloraría, no por esto. Era obvio que esa decisión era lo mejor para Derek y Laura y la manada.

La manada siempre estaría por encima de todo, incluso de sus propios sentimientos y Stiles lo sabía.

Se apegaría a su código.

Lo haría por ellos, por su familia.

 

+

 

Bajó un par de horas después, esperando que para entonces ni Derek ni Lydia estuvieran, porque era obvio que ella se iría con él. Técnicamente, era la primera beta del lobo, a pesar de ser una banshee.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Camden, Skylar y Anthony estaban ayudando a llevar las maletas hacia uno de los coches que había estado en el garaje. Stiles se asomó para ver un imponente camaro negro en el camino de tierra, solo lo había visto una vez mientras le daban mantenimiento unas semanas antes.

Decidió que tenía que comportarse como un adulto y despedirse de ellos, tal vez ya no eran manada, pero seguían siendo familia.

Lydia estaba abrazando a Teresa mientras Laura y Derek conversaban sobre el lugar donde se quedarían. Stiles prestó atención a su conversación.

—Avísame cuando los papeles estén listos para comenzar la construcción.

—Lo haré Lau, no te preocupes por ello.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien volviendo a vivir ahí?

—Creo que es el mejor lugar donde podría instalar a la manada cuando la tenga— Stiles no se perdió la sonrisa triste de Derek— hay suficiente espacio para que corran y entrenen y no tengan que ocultarse de los humanos.

—Bien— Laura le desordenó el cabello, a pesar de que su hermano fácilmente le sacaba diez centímetros— avísame cuando se instalen en el hotel por favor.

Derek asintió y aplastó a su hermana mayor en un abrazo. Le dijo algo al oído que Stiles claramente no logró escuchar, pero si vio como Laura lo apretó con fuerza y se hundió en su hombro.

Decidió darles privacidad. Salió al porche, donde, segundos después, Lydia lo alcanzó.

—No dejes que esto los separe— dijo con convicción.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Sabes de lo que hablo Sti, eres muy inteligente— la chica le tocó la frente— puedes ir y venir y nosotros también.

—No lo sé, Lyds— Stiles apartó la mirada y miró hacia el bosque— no sé si funcione.

—Si no lo intentas jamás lo sabrás— Lydia resopló— mírame Stiles— y así lo hizo— ambos sabemos que los compañeros no siempre tienen que estar juntos, se puede quedar como algo platónico, pero tú, yo, Derek, Laura y el mundo sabemos que eso no es lo quieres.

—Ya no sé lo que quiero— y estaba siendo sincero— no si eso afectará la dinámica de las manadas y mi desempeño como emisario— se había dado cuenta de eso cuando revisó sus libros buscando si había forma de romper el lazo que había establecido con la manada, se había odiado a sí mismo por ello, porque no podía hacerles eso a la única familia real que había conocido.

Lydia lo miró con tristeza.

—Solo piénsalo ¿sí? Por favor— la chica se estiró y beso su mejilla antes de bajar las escaleras.

Poco después, Derek salió, acompañado de Laura, que fue tras Lydia.

El lobo se colocó frente a él y Stiles levantó ligeramente la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos. Derek no era mucho más alto que él, apenas unos cinco centímetros, pero quería que lo viera mientras hablaban.

—¿Buscarás un emisario? — Stiles se congeló esperando la respuesta, no quería preguntarle eso, pero la pregunta lo había estado atormentando en el fondo de su mente.

—No— el chico dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que contenía— Beacon Hills y Waterville son territorio Hale y no porque seamos dos alfas lo dividiremos, seguirá como cuando mi madre los dirigía y porque no podríamos tener un mejor emisario que el de ahora.

La comisura de su boca se levantó a pesar de que no quería sonreír. No cuando alguien que tanto quería se marcharía.

—Te voy a extrañar— susurró el chico. Derek pareció haber sido golpeado por algo.

—No me digas eso por favor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no se si podré irme.

El nudo en su garganta apareció sin pretenderlo y adelantó unos pasos para tomar las mejillas de Derek, acariciando sus pómulos y deteniéndose al llegar al lóbulo de sus orejas.

Derek recargó sus frentes juntas y acarició su nariz con la suya.

—Tienes que hacerlo— así, tan sencillo, lo aceptó porque si no lo lastimaría y Stiles no quería hacer eso, suficiente había sufrido Derek como para diez vidas— necesitas tu propia manada, tus propios betas para entrenar y dirigir y no por ello dejarás esta familia— Derek dejó caer las manos sobre sus caderas— porque cuando necesitemos ayuda tú y tu manada vendrán a auxiliarnos así como nosotros a ustedes. Solo tienes que aullar.

Derek resopló una risa y se levantó, depositando un beso en su frente al tiempo que rodeaba al chico entre sus brazos. Stiles rodeó con los suyos la cintura del alfa y se recargó en su pecho.

—Vendré tan seguido como pueda, lo prometo.

—Me conformo con una llamada— murmuró contra su piel.

—Ambos entonces.

Stiles sonrió sin pretenderlo y se separó de Derek.

—Anda, antes de que anochezca y lleguen con la oscuridad.

Derek volvió a besar su frente y lo soltó.

—Te veré pronto— dijo, antes de bajar las escaleras. Stiles asintió, porque sabía que si hablaba le pediría que no se fuera o, en todo caso, que lo llevara con él y no podía hacerle eso a Laura.

Vio a Lydia despedirse con la mano antes de subir al asiento del copiloto, seguida de Derek que le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras se ponía las gafas de sol. Se quedó de pie en el porche, con Laura a su lado y el resto de la manada en el claro al tiempo que el coche levantaba polvo al acelerar y seguir el sendero que los sacaría a la carretera.

Laura le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de entrar.

Optó por irse a dormir temprano, pero en vez de ir a su habitación se metió a la de Derek, miró la cómoda, el armario y el baño solo para encontrar que ya casi no había ropa ahí ni su cepillo de dientes se encontraba. Tanto él como Lydia habían dejado parte de sus cosas, ya que se quedarían en el hotel hasta que terminaran de construir la casa. Se acostó en la cama y dejó que el olor del lobo lo envolviera.

Pensó en como solo una noche atrás, casi veinticuatro horas antes, habían dormido los dos juntos y Stiles se había sentido en su hogar.

Abrazó con fuerza la almohada de Derek y sollozó contra ella. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Cómo si una parte de él hubiera sido arrancada sin piedad? Derek seguía con vida y con un poco más de tiempo tal vez ellos serían pareja, así que ¿por qué sentía como si le faltara algo?

Él no era de los que lloraban, ¿qué era eso atorado en su garganta y que revolvía su estómago?

Recordando uno de esos libros románticos que Allison había conseguido, _vete tú a saber cómo_ , en la academia, pensó que lo que sentía tal vez eran las mariposas que siempre hacían presencia cuando estaba con Derek.

Se durmió poco después, agotado de tanta tristeza.

 

+

 

A la mañana siguiente, encontró a Teresa haciendo café y tortitas para todos. Se acercó para ayudarle y respondió a la sonrisa que la chica le dio con timidez.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —cuestionó ella. No estaba seguro de si los betas sabían que ellos eran compañeros, pero alguna sospecha debían tener dado su comportamiento la tarde anterior.

—Mejor, gracias— respondió tratando de no ser cortante, dudaba haberlo conseguido. Teresa le miró y siguió cocinando, ya sin hablar. Agradeció que entendiera que no quería conversar.

No tardaron en bajar los demás, Laura le tocó el brazo al pasar junto a él y ayudarle a poner la mesa. El resto ayudaron a pasar los platos y servir los vasos con jugo y las tazas de café.

Stiles sonrió ante la imagen, puede que Derek y Lydia ya no estuvieran, pero se alegraba de tener al resto de su familia junta.

 

+

 

Ordenó los libros en su escritorio e hizo la lista de ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer el hechizo para hablar con sus padres.

Algunos de ellos los tenía en la casa, pero otros tendría que conseguirlos en la tienda donde Laura lo había llevado poco después de su llegada.

La única ventaja de que Lydia ya no estuviera ahí era que podría seguir con su investigación. ¿La desventaja? No había nadie para recordarle lo increíblemente peligroso que sería.

 

+

 

Despertó tirado en el suelo del bosque, las ramitas hundiéndose en su piel, el frío calando en sus huesos. El dolor en su cabeza era tan intenso que creía que explotaría, así como en sus costillas y su brazo izquierdo.

Trató de orientarse y recordar qué estaba haciendo para terminar así.

Algo había explotado. Algo lo lanzó por los aires y provocó que terminara chocando con algo increíblemente duro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él antes?

Un aullido se escuchó a la distancia y Stiles se volteó para quedar sobre su espalda. Había estrellas en el cielo y las copas de los árboles encima de él emitían humo, como si se hubieran incendiado y alguien hubiera apagado el fuego.

Pasos corriendo y un estrépito hizo que tratará de enderezarse. Tenía que levantarse, no estaba solo y no era seguro.

Logró arrastrarse hasta estrellarse con un árbol e intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. Reparó en la enorme mancha de sangre sobre su muslo. La tocó con cuidado, ¿en qué momento se lastimó?

—No juegues con magia más allá de tus límites niño— dijo una voz gutural que lo hizo tener un escalofrío— esta vez es una advertencia, la siguiente…— alzó la mirada para ver a la criatura frente a él. Era un hombre o, al menos tenía la apariencia de uno, sus ojos brillaban color naranja y tenía un halo de fuego en torno a su cuerpo gloriosamente desnudo. Estaba enfadado.

—Yo solo quería hablar con mis padres.

—No puedes resucitar a los muertos.

—No quiero hacer eso, solo quiero hablarles— por supuesto que Stiles lo sabía, llevaban demasiado tiempo muertos como para intentar revivirlos, para eso, tendrían que tener solo uno o dos años de fallecidos.

—¿Te refieres a sus espíritus? —Stiles asintió con miedo. El hombre frente a él se acuclilló y lo estudió— ¿por qué habrías de hacer eso?

—Quiero saber la verdad, lo que les sucedió.

—¿Nadie te dijo el precio que debes pagar por ello? —Stiles negó— por supuesto que no— el hombre parecía divertido— magia, tienes que sacrificar magia para hablar con ellos.

—¿Qué clase de magia?

—La tuya es una buena opción, hay poder corriendo dentro de ti, creo que sería más que suficiente.

—Yo…— Stiles se perdió en aquellos orbes naranjas y por un momento iba a aceptar, hipnotizado como estaba, pero un aullido más cercano lo hizo reaccionar.

El hombre se puso en pie y fue rápidamente consumido por las llamas a su alrededor. Stiles miró a todos lados, asustado como el infierno ante lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Stiles! — la voz de Lydia le llegó con claridad, antes de que la chica apareciera corriendo frente a él. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? — Stiles respondió negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué era eso?

—Un perro del infierno— la chica lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros para que se apoyara.

—¿Viniste sola?

—Sí, el resto sigue recorriendo la ciudad, buscándote.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Las voces me dijeron que estarías aquí— a él aun le daban escalofríos los poderes de Lydia— donde se enteren lo que estabas tratando de hacer…

—No se los puedes decir, por favor Lydia— la chica detuvo su andar y lo miró con extrañeza.

—Stiles, esa cosa te iba a matar, por supuesto que tengo que decirles.

—¿Qué? No, él solo quería mi magia.

—¿Y tú como crees que la iba a obtener?

Se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de la chica.

—Te dije que era peligroso lo que estabas haciendo Sti— susurró ella y volvió a arrastrarlo para que siguieran caminando.

—¿Por qué salieron a buscarme? Le dije a Laura que no tardaría en regresar.

Lydia detuvo su andar de nuevo.

—Hace dos días Stiles.

—¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser.

—Hace dos días le dijiste a Laura que saldrías a caminar y como no llegaste en la noche nos contactó, llevamos desde entonces buscándote.

Stiles miró hacia el cielo de nuevo.

Lo último que recordaba era que había colocado el muérdago en medio del círculo de sal que había hecho y luego dolor, mucho dolor y después despertó antes de encontrarse con el perro del infierno.  

La pelirroja había empezado a hablar, pero no le estaba prestando atención.

—Lydia— interrumpió— en ese caso, seré yo quien les diga.

—Bien, pero como empieces a mentir— y alzó un dedo acusador hacia él. Stiles asintió con solemnidad.

—No lo haré.

Retomaron su andar hasta que el claro y la casa aparecieron frente a ellos, encontrando a Skylar, medio transformado, esperando por ellos.

No tardó en aullar para llamar a los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Referencia a una frase del libro Despierta: Across the Universe.


	3. La urraca pelirroja.

Decir que Laura estaba enojada sería un eufemismo. Decir que Derek estaba enfadado sería un eufemismo.

Ambos estaban furiosos. Tanto, que los ojos de ambos eran rojos mientras él hablaba y Laura estaba teniendo problemas para retraer sus garras.

—Entonces, ¿estabas tratando de hablar con tus padres? —intervino Laura. Stiles asintió— porque quieres saber lo que les sucedió.

Derek solo lo miraba desde detrás del escritorio. Lydia y el resto se habían quedado afuera de la oficina después de que los alfas habían llegado cuando Skylar los llamó.

—Durante años he desconfiado del consejo— decidió que lo más sensato era poner las cartas sobre la mesa— me parece inverosímil que unos humanos hayan matado a mis padres con el poder que tenían.

Laura le dio una mirada comprensiva, pero Derek estaba claramente cabreado.

—Los humanos pueden…

—Claro que no pueden Derek, no por si solos, necesitarían ayuda de una criatura mágica también, como con las brujas de Salem, una de ellas delató a las demás a cambio de su vida y ella les dijo cómo podían acabar con las brujas, los humanos no tenían idea y lo sabes.

Por supuesto que Derek lo sabía, estaba en los libros de historia.

—Piensas que el Consejo lo encubrió— no era una pregunta.

—Sí, eso es lo que creo.

—¿De verdad creíste que podías hacer el hechizo? —Derek seguía enojado, pero al menos ya no había colmillos a la vista.

—No soy lo suficientemente poderoso— mintió, sabiendo que, si les decía que tenía que hacer un intercambio de magia y él, tontamente, había estado a punto de hacerlo, no lo volverían a dejar solo— el perro del infierno— porque por supuesto que Lydia les había dicho— dijo que no debía jugar con magia más allá de mis límites.

—La magia de la muerte está más allá de los límites de cualquiera Sti— Laura se sentó en la silla a su lado, Stiles estaba helado— te ayudaré a investigar.

—¡Laura! —regañó su hermano.

—¿Qué? — su alfa se encogió de hombros— es preferible que intentemos averiguar lo que les sucedió por fuentes vivas —un escalofrío la recorrió— en vez de que arriesgue su vida de nuevo, porque estoy segura de que lo haría.

Laura lo conocía demasiado bien.

—El Consejo no es una opción, pero tal vez sus registros nos ayuden —Laura lo miró— sé que tienen un registro de todo eso— sus ojos se oscurecieron ante el recuerdo.

—Lo tienen, pero está en la oficina principal— Stiles recordó la vez que se escabulló— pasar la seguridad será difícil, pero puedo entrar.

—Podemos— Derek caminó hasta colocarse frente a ellos— yo también te ayudaré.

—Gracias.

 

Al salir de la oficina, Stiles fue casi derribado por Daniel y Alec, que corrieron a abrazarlo.

—Nos pegaste un susto de muerte— susurró Daniel y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Despeinó el cabello de ambos lobos antes de separarse.

—No volveré a asustarlos así, lo prometo.

Stiles no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa.

 

+

 

Los toques a su puerta lo hicieron reaccionar, considerando que había estado cabeceando sobre su escritorio, con los libros abiertos frente a él.

Se puso en pie y fue a abrir, esperando que no fuera Lydia, no tenía ánimos para otro regaño.

Era Derek.

—Hey— saludó— ¿podemos hablar?

Stiles se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar — ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… tengo una pregunta.

El emisario lo miró con expectación.

—¿Hay manera de resucitar a los muertos?

—La hay— decidió ser sincero— pero necesitas que la persona tenga muerta uno o dos años, no más.

Derek se veía triste.

—Mis padres tienen casi diez años— dijo en voz baja— ¿no hay manera de hacerlo funcionar o sí?

—Con base en lo que dice el libro, no.

—¿Cuál libro? — Derek alzó la mirada. Stiles quiso golpearse en la frente por revelarle información a Derek.

Caminó hasta llegar a su escritorio y levantó el libro de nigromancia.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Lo tomé de la biblioteca en la Academia.

—Lo robaste— no era una pregunta.

—Prefiero pensar que lo tomé prestado.

Derek le dio una mirada poco impresionada.

—¿No crees que lo notarán?

—Creo que ni siquiera sabían que ese libro estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No le veo sentido a dejar algo que está prohibido donde los estudiantes puedan encontrarlo.

El lobo pareció meditarlo.

—A menos que quieran que lo encuentren.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, la nigromancia está prohibida, así que no te conviene que haya personas con acceso tan fácil a ella, a menos que quieras que lo tengan.

Stiles no había pensado en ello.

—¿Crees que alguien lo dejo a propósito para que cualquiera de nosotros lo tomara?

Derek asintió.

—Nosotros sabíamos que el Consejo era corrupto y tú tenías la sospecha y, ¿si alguien dentro del mismo Consejo o la Academia también lo cree?

—Eso es…— Stiles sabía que no podían ser los únicos creyendo eso del Consejo— bastante lógico en realidad.

—Necesito la computadora de Laura.

 

+

 

Después de eso y de informar a la manada -nada bueno resultaba de guardar secretos- comenzaron a investigar los miembros actuales y antiguos del Consejo, así como los reportes que había sobre el incendio de la casa Hale y el asesinato de los padres de Stiles -que fue tratado por policías humanos antes de pasar al mundo mágico.

Stiles estaba leyendo uno de los reportes sobre los Hale cuando un jadeó de Laura llamó su atención.

—¿Lau?

La alfa lo miró una, dos veces, antes de regresar su vista a la pantalla.

—¿Dónde naciste Stiles?

Stiles agitó la cabeza, confundido.

—En Maryland, ¿por qué?

—¿Ahí residías antes de que te llevaran en la Academia?

—Sí, ¿por qué? Me estás empezando a asustar.

Derek había dejado su libro sobre la fundación del Consejo mientras Lydia se ponía en pie, dejando a Camden con los mapas de la Academia.

—Naciste en Beacon Hills, Stiles.

—¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y al lado de Laura, para observar los registros de nacimiento que había encontrado gracias al hackeo que hizo Anthony a la base de datos de la policía de Beacon.

Era el mismo que le habían entregado cuando se fue de la Academia con Laura, solo que, en vez de tener el sello del estado de Maryland, tenía el de California.

—¿Qué demonios?

Lydia estaba detrás de ellos, viendo con atención la pantalla.

—¿Por qué habrían cambiado mi lugar de nacimiento? Más importante, ¿quién lo hizo?

—El Consejo— murmuró la pelirroja— es claro que han estado encubriendo asesinatos cometidos por las propias criaturas de la noche y usuarios de la magia, no les convenía que conectaran dos casos en la misma ciudad.

—Pero… pero… ¿la policía de Washington? Ellos llevaron el caso.

—O eso te dijeron— farfulló Laura— ¡Tony! —llamó, el chico prácticamente corrió— necesito que hagas lo mismo que hiciste, pero con la base de la ciudad de Baltimore. 

Tony rápidamente se instaló frente al ordenador y comenzó a trabajar.

Stiles fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones frente a la ventana. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué le habían mentido de aquella vil manera?

¿Qué conseguían con ello?

Él pensaba que el Consejo no quería que su “perfecto sistema” se quebrara. Era la única explicación a todo el encumbramiento que habían hecho con los Hale y ahora con él.

Bueno, es que ¿a qué gobierno le gustaría admitir que sus leyes no funcionan y se siguen cometiendo delitos dentro de una comunidad ya de por sí pequeña?

Se habían mantenido durante años fuera del radar humano, pero no por ello habían crecido demasiado. Seguía habiendo una proporción de 3:1 en comparación con los humanos.

Y justo por eso, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba por la cabeza a los que cometían los crímenes? ¿Qué es lo que buscaban?

—¡Lo encontré! —la exclamación de Anthony lo sacó de sus pensamientos— aquí está todo lo que necesitan— dijo y se puso en pie para dejar a su alfa sentarse.

Stiles vio a Laura moverse entre los documentos que había abierto el lobo, maldiciendo cada tanto y frustrándose otro poco.

—¿Lau? —llamó el emisario. La loba lo miró con tristeza.

—No hay ningún registro de tu existencia en Maryland o de tus padres, pero sí hay información de ellos en Beacon.

El chico se puso en pie y caminó hasta ella, donde Laura lo dejó sentarse para que él mismo lo viera.

Había un reporte policial sobre el terrible homicidio de la pareja Stilinski perpetrado el diecisiete de octubre del 2001, el único sobreviviente fue el niño de la pareja, Mieczyslaw, de apenas cuatro años, quien fue encontrado en su cama, dormido sin enterarse de lo que les había sucedido a sus padres.

En cuanto terminó de leer el primer párrafo, se puso en pie y corrió a la papelera que había junto a la puerta, donde vomitó.

En la Academia, cuando había cumplido los ocho y le explicaron (por fin) lo que les había sucedido a sus padres, supuestamente un robo que salió mal, le habían dicho que él se encontraba en casa de una amiga de su madre (amiga que él no recordaba, pero le habían convencido de que era demasiado pequeño en ese entonces para hacerlo) por lo que había estado fuera de peligro todo el tiempo y era la razón por la que él seguía vivo.

¿Quién había ido tras sus padres? ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué lo habían dejado con vida?

 

+

 

Stiles se sumergió en una vorágine de investigación que le empezó a provocar pesadillas. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidieron revisar los casos que parecían tener huecos en su explicación (como el hecho de la terrible lucha que hubo en casa de los Stilinski -las fotos de cómo quedó el lugar lo corroboraron- que no despertaron al pequeño niño y también las manchas de sangre en la pared, que habían cubierto una gran extensión frente a la habitación de Mieczyslaw, pero no su puerta, la puerta se había encontrado limpia y libre de sangre o cualquier fluido, como si alguien hubiera puesto algo para que no se ensuciara y después lo retirara).

Había casos con explicaciones tan confusas que era obvia la manera en que los mismos policías trataron de entenderlo sin hacerlo realmente.

Del 2001 al 2004 hubo una racha de homicidios donde los niños fueron encontrados en sus cuartos, algunos dormidos como Stiles y otros escondidos en armarios o bajo la cama, pero intactos, sin ningún daño visible más que el psicológico.

Todos los niños habían desaparecido después de dos meses estando a cargo de Servicios sociales.

Stiles vio con atención todos los nombres y las fotos de los niños que pudieron encontrar.

Sintió frío cuando reconoció a sus amigos, a Heather y a Jackson, entre las fotos.

A Heather le habían cambiado al nombre estando en la Academia, su nombre real era Vanessa Bears y tenía apenas unos cuantos meses cuando sus padres fallecieron en otro, supuesto, robo que salió mal.

Stiles también reconoció a otros chicos con los que nunca había hablado, pero estaba seguro de haber visto en la Academia, como Tabitha, Jonathan y Blair.

Hubo un caso que llamó su atención: la desaparición de una madre y su hija, Blake y Allison Rain, denunciada por el suegro de la mujer, Gerard Argent. El hijo y esposo de Blake, Christopher Argent había sido sospechoso del caso.

Argent. La familia de cazadores. La misma familia que asesinó a los Hale pero el Consejo jamás lo reconoció.

La foto de la mujer, Blake, correspondía a la misma mujer que él conocía como su profesora de encantamientos y la niña era muy pequeña, pero se parecía demasiado a Allison Whitaker, su amiga desde hace años en la Academia.

¿Y si…?

Stiles despegó su vista de los expedientes impresos y fue a buscar a Laura a su oficina.

Tocó dos veces antes de que escuchar un pequeño “adelante”.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Laura asintió y dejo los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué averiguaste?

—Mencionaste a Christopher Argent, ¿sabías si él estaba casado? ¿o que tenía una hija?

Laura se veía tan escéptica que no necesitó respuesta verbal.

—Encontré estas fotos y el caso de la desaparición de la esposa de Christopher— las colocó sobre la mesa y señaló a la foto de Blake— ella era mi maestra y ella— señaló la foto de Allison— estoy seguro de que es mi amiga Allie.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Stiles?

—Cien por ciento.

Laura asintió y pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de decidir algo.

—Tenemos que hablar con tu maestra.

—Eso será difícil, yo solo la veía en clases y si tenías alguna duda tenías que acordar una cita con ella antes de que terminara la hora, porque nunca estaba en su despacho, a menos que acuerdes ir a verla, o en ningún lugar. Demonios, nunca la vi en el comedor a la hora de la comida o del desayuno o la cena, jamás.

—¿Y si ella es la que te dejó el libro Stiles?

—¿Cómo sabes sobre el libro? —se mordió la lengua— ¿Fue Derek no es así?

—No fue mi hermano, Sti, fue Lydia, estaba convencida de que volverías a intentar comunicarte con tus padres.

Y Stiles lo estaba, pero no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

—De cualquier forma, aunque no hablemos con ella necesitamos los registros de todos los niños que han quedado huérfanos, dijiste que estaba en la oficina principal ¿no?

—Así es, pero ¿cómo piensas que los obtengamos?

Laura volvió su atención a la computadora y tecleó un par de cosas antes de llamarlo con un dedo para que rodeara el escritorio y fuera junto a ella.

—He pedido una cita con la directora para hablar sobre ti, así entraremos a la oficina.

—El libro está en uno de los gabinetes detrás del escritorio, ¿Cómo piensas que lo tomaremos?

—Oh— la chica sonrió— ¿la directora tenía una preferencia por las chicas?

—Laura, ella es un vampiro, no le importa con lo que se acueste siempre que tenga pulso y dos piernas. Espera, ¿qué? ¿No irás a…?

—Claro que no Stiles, pero ya sé cómo la voy a sacar de la oficina para que tu tomes los registros.

—¿No crees que notará que falte un libro tan grande? Porque lo es realmente.

—¿Y no puedes hacer un hechizo para replicarlo y dejarlo como el original?

—La oficina es a prueba de magia Lau, no puedo hacer eso.

Laura miró a la ventana antes de hablar.

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo era el libro? —Stiles asintió— ¿no puedes hacer una réplica con base en tu recuerdo?

El emisario sintió sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente.

—Eres una genio— ¿cómo nunca había pensado en eso?

 

+

 

Las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Derek delataron lo mucho que había ayudado en la investigación. Se habían quedado una semana para ayudarles a recabar la mayor cantidad de información posible, pero la presencia de un omega en el territorio de Beacon hizo que tanto él como Lydia salieran corriendo de ahí.

Laura les hizo prometer que llamarían si necesitaban ayuda.

Stiles se recordó decirles sobre instalar salvaguardas en Beacon también.

 

+

 

Al día siguiente, tendrían que ir a la Academia, dejar la réplica que él había hecho de cómo recordaba el libro de registros y robar el original.

Pero ese día, Stiles estaba de camino a ver cómo iba la construcción de la mansión, a instalar las protecciones y a conocer al nuevo miembro de la manada de Derek.

Un chico rubio que había sido mordido por un alfa salvaje y que, de alguna forma, se sintió atraído hacia la ciudad.

Hasta ahora, había sido la única criatura atraída por el nemeton y, afortunadamente, había sido razonable.

En cuanto paso el letrero que rezaba: Bienvenido a Beacon Hills, recibió una llamada de Lydia.

_—Toma la desviación que verás a un kilómetro, llegarás a un camino de tierra y de ahí sigue derecho el ruido, ¿quedó claro?_

_—Si, pero… —_ Lydia ya le había colgado.

Stiles redujo la velocidad, esperando ver la desviación que lo conduciría a la construcción.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado.

Dio vuelta a la izquierda y entró directamente al camino de tierra, donde tuvo que apagar la radio y bajar las ventanillas -a pesar de todo el polvo levantado por el Jeep que le dio Laura- para poder escuchar el dichoso ruido que Lydia dijo.

Efectivamente, se escuchaban las máquinas moviendo la tierra y excavando.

Anduvo al menos diez minutos más antes de llegar a la zona hecha un caos entre trabajadores, materiales, máquinas y polvo.

Saludó con la mano a Lydia, que traía un casco amarillo en la cabeza y todo su atuendo hacía juego con el color del casco. Stiles no se sorprendió.

Miró con atención alrededor, para encontrar a Derek Hale, también con un casco amarillo chillante en la cabeza y reclinado sobre la mesa donde había unos planos, hablando con otro hombre.

Stiles no se perdió la forma en que los músculos de los brazos de Derek se movían mientras trazaba algo en el plano, ni la forma en que sacudió la cabeza cuando el viento sopló en su dirección ni cómo esbozo una hermosa sonrisa cuando lo vio.

Su corazón no se detuvo un segundo cuando lo vio caminar hacia él de esa forma en que parece un depredador acechando a su presa.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

—Hola— saludó el lobo.

—Hey— Stiles tragó con fuerza— se ve bien— señaló al esqueleto de acero detrás de ellos.

—Decidimos hacerla más fuerte esta ocasión.

—Sabia decisión— murmuró. Dirigió su atención de nuevo al alfa, que lo miraba de una forma que Stiles no sabría cómo describir— vine a poner las salvaguardas.

—Lo sé— respondió— te acompañaré a hacerlo.

—En realidad, preferiría ir solo.

—Stiles, esta semana tuvimos un kelpie en el lago de Beacon, ni de broma te dejaré solo en el bosque.

—¿Un kel… kelpie? —su voz tartamudeo ligeramente.

—Lo detuvimos de matar a un par de chicos que se metieron a nadar al lago.

—Bien, puedes ir conmigo, pero quédate en el auto.

—No.

—Derek, necesito conectarme con la magia de este lugar, no lo lograré teniendo a alguien más conmigo.

—No estarás solo ahí.

—Entonces no podré hacer esto.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir solo?

Stiles jamás se había visto en la situación de explicarle a alguien cómo funcionaba su magia.

—La magia de la naturaleza es… maldición, mejor trataré de enseñártelo.

Sin pretenderlo, tomó a Derek de la mano y lo jaló hasta estar ocultos entre los árboles de la vista de los trabajadores. Vio a Lydia sonreír socarronamente antes de acercarse al ingeniero con el que Derek había estado hablando antes.

Colocó la mano de Derek contra el tronco de un árbol y después la suya encima. Con cuidado, desentramó las capas de magia que envolvían al núcleo del árbol. Empujo un poco más hasta llegar a las raíces y de ahí, adentrarse en la tierra.

La explosión de poder corriendo en la tierra era mucho más fuerte ahí que la de Waterville, cosa que ya esperaba, pero seguía sorprendiéndolo. Era agresiva como había previsto, pero no buscaba hacerles daño, al contrario, la magia del lugar defendería bien a la manada. Su mano ardió un segundo antes de ceder y comenzar a sentir la vibración de la magia bajo sus pies a la par que se expandía por toda la ciudad.

Un jadeo proveniente de Derek lo hizo abrir los ojos.

Derek tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Derek? —susurró, quitó su mano de la madera y estabilizó a Derek cuando se tambaleó— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Jamás pensé… es como si latiera.

Stiles sonrió —Exactamente, la magia es energía, a fin de cuentas.

—La forma en la que sientes el territorio es tan diferente a la mía.

—¿De qué hablas?

Derek hizo una mueca —Como alfa, también sientes tu territorio, pero de una forma más superficial, cambios sutiles aquí y allá, nada como lo tuyo, tú te estás metiendo en la tierra y uniéndote a ella.

—Mi magia está haciendo eso, no yo.

—Tu magia está dentro tuyo, así que eres tú.

—Es una forma de verlo, sí.

—Es hermoso— el lobo miró al árbol que habían tocado, como si aun estuviera conectado de la forma que Stiles lo hizo.

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer para levantar las salvaguardas, pero necesito ir a la parte más interna del bosque y después de esto, puedes acompañarme.

Derek lo miró sin entender.

—La magia no tuvo problema en dejarte entrar, si no, jamás lo hubieras visto.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí— sonrió— no porque sea un emisario me dejarán enseñarle ese mundo a cualquiera que yo quiera, te dieron permiso Derek, así que después de todo estarás pegado a mi trasero todo el día.

Eso había sonado mejor en su mente.

 

+

 

Después de hacer el viaje a la parte más profunda, oscura y tenebrosa del bosque, regresaron para comer con Lydia en un pequeño restaurante de 24 horas cercano al centro de la ciudad.

Sentado junto a Lydia se encontraba un chico de rizos rubios que Stiles sabía era Isaac.

—Hola— saludó el emisario en cuanto se sentó en el gabinete.

El chico le dio una sonrisa tímida— Hola.

Sus ojos eran de un bonito color azul y Stiles distinguió una fea cicatriz en su antebrazo, como si alguien hubiera clavado algo ahí. ¿Qué no se suponía que los lobos se curaban de todas las heridas? Siempre que no fueran con acónito o muérdago.

Después le preguntaría a Derek.

Isaac se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte de la comida, la conversación estuvo a cargo de Lydia y Stiles, Derek intervenía cada tanto y Stiles trataba de involucrar a la adquisición más reciente de la manada, pero Isaac solo asentía o hacía ruidos con la garganta. Dejó de intentarlo después de un rato cuando Lydia lo pateó en la espinilla.

 

—¿Qué hay con tu lobito nuevo? —inquirió a Derek en cuanto estuvieron de vuelta en la construcción.

Habían pasado a dejar a Isaac al hotel antes de dirigirse a la zona donde estaría la nueva mansión, Lydia había dicho que Isaac no toleraba los sonidos demasiado fuertes.

Buena suerte siendo un lobo.

—Él… sufrió, mucho— Derek se veía incómodo, ¡que alguien traiga una cámara! ¿Derek Hale incómodo? eso definitivamente era un hito. —Después de su llegada le pedí ayuda a Tony para buscar cualquier cosa sobre Isaac Lahey, lo que encontró no fue nada bonito.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó ya sin rastro de diversión en su voz.

—Isaac me pidió que no hablara sobre ello después de que lo encontré en un rincón de la sala después de una pesadilla— Stiles sintió sus cejas subir— su padre era abusivo con él y durante años lo maltrató, es lo único que diré.

—¿Por eso casi no habla?

—Cuando no conoce a la gente se comporta así, es desconfiado por naturaleza y considerando por lo que pasó es de entender.

Stiles asintió ausente, pensando en lo que ese chico había vivido. Al parecer tanto el mundo humano como el sobrenatural se equiparaban en cuanto a la maldad que había en cada uno.

¿Qué clase de padre le hacía eso a su hijo?

 

+

 

Derek le acompañó hasta que volvió a ver la carretera. El alfa colocó una mano en la manija de la puerta, pero antes de salir, dio media vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

De nuevo, lo había pillado sorprendido.

—No tardes en volver— susurró y Stiles solo atinó a mover la cabeza, él esperaba que afirmando.

Si sonrió tontamente todo el camino de regreso, nadie debe saberlo.

 

+

 

La visita a la Academia estaba resultando mejor de lo esperado. La directora Rollins prácticamente se había comido con la mirada a Laura desde que llegaron. Su alfa iba con un vestido negro ceñido a su torso, dejando al descubierto su cuello -un lugar más que tentador para un vampiro-, su cabello liso echado hacia atrás para no estorbar de ninguna manera sobre sus hombros.

La Academia siempre había sido fría, pero no era ningún problema para la temperatura corporal de una mujer lobo, que era ligeramente mayor que la de los humanos normales y criaturas como Stiles y muchísimo más elevada que la de un vampiro.

Stiles no se perdió la forma en que la vampiresa miró el pulso latente en el cuello de Laura, que era todo sonrisas coquetas y ojos de cachorro mientras hablaban sobre lo sobresaliente que había sido Stiles hasta ahora. Básicamente, Laura había pedido la cita para elogiar la excelente educación que le habían dado como emisario.

—Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, alfa Hale.

—Oh por favor llámeme Laura, no necesitamos ser tan formales— a Stiles no le pasó desapercibido la forma en que Laura se tensó ante las palabras de la directora Rollins.

—En ese caso, dime Eleanor.

Stiles se podría sentir indignado, en todos sus años jamás pudo llamarla por su nombre, siempre era directora o urraca pelirroja -como despectivamente la llamaban sus compañeros- y ¡ni siquiera en ese momento lo estaba incluyendo en la conversación!

Al menos eso significaba algo bueno: Laura tenía toda su atención acaparada.

Su alfa lo miró un segundo cuando la directora se puso en pie para buscar el expediente de Stiles, ya que Laura se lo pidió. Esa era su señal para tirar el vaso de agua que había pedido al llegar sobre el vestido de Laura, ellos esperaban que Rollins -al diablo, ya no era su superior- fuera quien ayudara a Laura a secarse y la sacara de la dirección, momento que Stiles aprovecharía para intercambiar los libros.

Funcionó. Laura exclamó un improperio y Rollins rápidamente se acercó a ayudarla, no sin mirar mal a Stiles antes.

—Es un poco torpe a veces— dijo Laura como si no fuera la gran cosa, ambos sabían que no hablaba en serio. 

—Sí, eso es algo que nunca pudimos quitarle.

Stiles ahora sí estaba indignado, pero no dejo de pedir disculpas por estropear el vestido de su alfa antes de que la vampiresa la sacara de la pieza.

El emisario contó hasta diez y se precipitó hacia el gabinete detrás del escritorio, que se encontraba sin llave - ¿para qué echarían llave de un lugar que nadie estaría interesado en hurgar? – jalo su mochila para sacar la réplica -en blanco obviamente, Stiles no recordaba con exactitud los nombres- y los cambió.

Echó encima del libro la pócima para ocultar el olor y cerró el gabinete.

Se apresuró a sentarse de nuevo en su lugar y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

Los pasos de Rollins y Laura hicieron eco antes de que abrieran la puerta para entrar. La vampiresa venía riéndose de algo que Laura estaba contando.

Stiles espero a que tomaran sus asientos de nuevo para hacer cualquier cosa.

—Le agradezco mucho por recibirme así para poder hablar de Stiles, Eleanor.

—Fue todo un placer hacerlo— respondió ella. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver la lasciva mirada dirigida a su alfa.

Laura sonrió, pero Stiles podía ver la incomodidad en la línea tensa de sus hombros.

—Ya no quiero molestarla más, nos iremos— Laura se puso en pie, acto seguido Stiles que se estaba poniendo la mochila al hombro cuando Rollins se levantó abruptamente.

Olfateó el aire sin disimulo y Stiles se sintió pequeño cuando los ojos de Rollins se clavaron en él.

—Tienes un peculiar olor— acusó. Stiles se quiso golpear en la frente por no rociar el libro original con la pócima para anular el olor.

—Sí, no me bañe hoy, lo siento— mintió con una sonrisa inocente.

Rollins enarcó una ceja y casi dibujo una sonrisa, casi.

—Vayan con cuidado— despidió ella y Laura lo tomó del hombro al salir.

Decidieron no hablar mientras salían de la Academia. Se encontraban en el rellano cuando Stiles se quedó estático.

—¿Señorita Blake? —llamó cuando vio a la mujer de cuarenta y pocos y cabello castaño chocolate a un par de pasos de ellos.

—¿Stiles? —se veía sorprendida— ¡Stiles! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi alfa quería ver mis registros y…

—¿Qué no eso se hace al formar el vínculo por primera vez? —la mujer los miró con sospecha, había dado en el clavo.

—No lo vi necesario considerando cómo establecimos el vínculo— interrumpió Laura— mucho gusto, soy Laura Hale— levantó su mano para que la profesora la estrechara, cosa que hizo después de verla como por diez segundos y después fue como si se diera cuenta de que era para ella.

—Discúlpame, Blake Cross, fui profesora de Stiles durante mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué la profesora también había cambiado su apellido?

Esperen un minuto, ella se había casado con un cazador, una bruja con un cazador. ¿Y si ella se había llevado a su hija para ponerla a salvo de la familia Argent? ¿de la familia de su esposo? Tal vez por eso Chris no había reportado la desaparición, porque ellas no se habían esfumado, ellas habían huido.

Y después Gerard, el padre de Chris, al no poder encontrarlas por su propio medio, había recurrido a su mundo, a los humanos.

Pero en ese caso… la Academia debía saber la situación de Blake ¿no? Debían saber que era una bruja huyendo con su hija, así que la Academia debía tenerlas bajo su protección… o tal vez no y ¿tal vez por eso ella fue quien dejó los libros sobre nigromancia?

Laura había dicho que los Argent ya no existían, pero si estaban coludidos con el Consejo, ¿alguien de ahí podría querer tomar represalias?

Escuchó a Laura hablando sobre las aptitudes de Stiles con su profesora, preguntas que concordarían con la visita que ellos habían hecho. Todo había sido ruido de fondo, hasta que Blake les susurró que no volvieran ahí si no era realmente necesario y aún así, lo pensaran para hacerlo.

—No es seguro para ustedes— dijo la profesora— ya no.

Y dicho eso, se fue.

 

+

 

Habían tenido razón desde el principio, casi todos los niños admitidos en la Academia habían perdido a sus padres en crímenes perpetrados por humanos y lo estaban confirmando con el registro.

Pero ¿por qué todo eso no figuraba ante el Consejo? ¿Por qué seguían permitiendo que ocurriera? Era obvio que no era cosa hecha por los humanos, ¿una persona cualquiera en contra de un aquelarre? ¿Quién creería eso?

Porque, así como los Hale había decenas de casos más, familias, manadas, clanes, aquelarres destrozados, con solo uno o dos niños sobrevivientes, todos bajo la tutela de la Academia o del Consejo, dependiendo sus naturalezas.

¿Qué es lo que buscaban con todo ello?

 

+

 

Derek lo miró con cansancio en los ojos cuando los recibió a él y a Laura esa mañana lluviosa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Stiles al tiempo que Laura decía:

—Te ves como la mierda hermano.

—Muchas gracias hermanita— farfulló con molestia el lobo para dejarse caer en el abrazo que Stiles ofrecía— me encuentro cansado, entrenar a una loba es bastante complicado.

—Y apenas llevas una— dijo con retintín Laura— espera a tener tres— y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

Lydia salió de la cocina en ese momento, seguida de un chico alto, moreno y con expresión estoica que seguramente debía ser Boyd, el nuevo beta de Derek.

Estuvieron hablando, poniéndose al día de la investigación que llevaban a cabo y de los pininos de Derek como alfa, que estaban yendo mejor de lo esperado, pero más agotador de lo que el mismo alfa pensaba.

Stiles lo confirmó cuando conoció a Erica, tanto ella como Boyd habían llegado a Beacon después de huir de su antiguo alfa, un tipo loco de poder llamado Deucalion que había perdido la vida al enfrentarse a otro alfa llamado Ennis que tenía una manada enorme. Ni Erica ni Boyd se habían quedado a ver el enfrentamiento, habían aprovechado la oportunidad y huido antes de que Deucalion muriera y Ennis pudiera reclamarlos.

Ellos querían una manada tranquila, una familia, no un club de pelea.

Erica era un tanto tranquila, pero sus comentarios cargados de sarcasmo y dobles intenciones lo hicieron entender por qué Derek estaba cansado, además, por lo que estaba diciendo -información muy innecesaria, muchas gracias- su periodo era una tortura y siendo una loba… bueno, no era una muy buena combinación.

 

Cuando casi anochecía, Laura le sonrió con complicidad a Lydia, Stiles no se había perdido para nada las miraditas que se habían dirigido y de un momento a otro él y Derek fueron echados de la casa antes de que el maratón de películas empezara.

Stiles creyó escuchar algo como:

—Se un hombre Derek y pídele una cita— de boca de Laura. Stiles no se sonrojó, por supuesto que no.

 

+

 

Sus idas y venidas entre las dos ciudades cada vez eran más frecuentes. Tal vez pensarían que era porque seguían avanzando en la investigación, pero se habían quedado estancados después de obtener el registro y comenzar a buscar las localizaciones de todos esos niños que habían pasado por lo mismo que ellos.

Ver si había chicos como Stiles, que ya fungían como emisarios o druidas de alguna manada o clan, o gente como Laura, que había establecido su manada o seguían viviendo en la Academia o en las instalaciones del Consejo.

Pero más allá de ello, ¿qué podían hacer? ¿Derrocar al Consejo? Podían intentarlo, pero difícilmente saldrían con vida de ello, había mucha gente que no tenía ni idea de lo corrupto que el sistema era y el Consejo era el gobierno, era la máxima autoridad, así que no había nada más poderoso a lo que exponer el caso. 

Además, no todos podían ser corruptos, ¿o sí? Tal vez podrían intentar una alianza con algunos miembros, pero ¿saber quién no había sido corrompido? Eso iba a ser lo difícil.

En realidad, sus viajes entre las dos manadas se debían a que, en una, estaba su familia, su alfa y, en la otra, se encontraba su compañero, su ahora oficial, novio, con su manada también.

Stiles incluso tenía su propia habitación en la recién construida mansión Hale, pero no la había ocupado más que dos ocasiones, que fueron las primeras dos citas que tuvieron -la primera propiciada por Laura, la segunda por él mismo-, el resto habían sido en Waterville y después de dos meses habían dormido juntos en el cuarto de Derek en Beacon.

De hecho y para frustración de Stiles, no se habían acostado en el tiempo que habían estado saliendo -que ya iba para cuatro meses- y, okay, la frustración que Stiles había sentido siendo virgen no era nada comparada con la que sentía justo ahora por culpa de Derek.

Él realmente no sabía que estaba esperando el alfa, pero Stiles sí que sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo -estúpido Derek y su insistencia de bañarse juntos, pero solo bañarse, nada de diversión- y no sabía cuanto tiempo podría seguir así.

 

+

 

La manada Blackstone se comunicó con ellos un par de semanas después de la visita a la Academia.

 _—La druida del clan Jones fue acogida de la misma forma que tu emisario por la Academia—_ la voz de Sarah Blackstone sonó por el altavoz _— al igual que Zacharias Benson, un niño lobo que encontraron vagando después de que mataran a su manada._

—¿El Consejo no lo tuvo con ellos?

_—Creo que no tuvieron tiempo de ir por él._

Laura había compartido sus inquietudes con los Blackstone, considerando lo mucho que los habían ayudado en el pasado, eran de fiar y de muy buena gana habían comenzado a apoyar la investigación, haciendo preguntas sutiles aquí y allá a las manadas y clanes que conocían, que eran más que los que Laura conocía.

 _—Hay un aquelarre en Nueva York que adoptó a dos brujos de la Academia —_ continuó Sarah _— los niños habían perdido a sus familias igual._

Stiles se sentó junto a Laura, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

 _—¿Qué quieres hacer Laura? —_ inquirió la alfa de los Blackstone.

—Aun no lo sé— dijo con sinceridad— ¿qué se supone que podemos hacer nosotros para esto no siga pasando?

 _—Esa es una buena pregunta, querida_ — Stiles no conocía a Sarah, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo— _pero cualquier cosa que decidas, cuenta con la manada Blackstone para llevarlo a cabo._

Si, Stiles quería conocerlos.

—Te lo agradezco Sarah.

_—Seguiré preguntando y cualquier información nueva que tenga te avisaré._

—Hazlo con cuidado, la advertencia de la profesora de Stiles me preocupó bastante.

 _—Sí, pero viendo el panorama como está justo ahora, ninguno de nosotros estamos a salvo_ — Sarah se calló unos segundos— _ustedes también cuídense_ — y dicho eso, colgó.

Cuanta razón tenía la mujer.

 

+

 

Stiles brincó en su lugar al sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho, como si algo se estuviera desgarrando en su interior.

Ansioso, se puso en pie e inspeccionó los vínculos de los lobos, todos se encontraban bien, incluso en calma, a diferencia de cómo se habían encontrado las últimas semanas, pero el de Laura… el de su alfa estaba tenso y el de Derek (que había vuelto a afianzarse cuando comenzaron su relación) estaba apagado, así como eso, se encontraba de un color rojo tenue, como la sangre se ha mezclado con el agua.

A Lydia ya no podía sentirla, pero sabía que algo iba mal.

Dejó el libro sobre el sofá en el sótano y subió corriendo las escaleras para encontrar a Laura saliendo como un bólido de su oficina, así como al resto de lobos volviendo a entrar en la casa o bajando las escaleras, claramente habían sentido la rabia de su alfa.

—Tenemos que ir a Beacon— dijo ella con los ojos brillando rojos y los colmillos mostrándose en su boca.

Stiles asintió e intentó subir para tomar su mochila, pero su alfa se lo impidió.

—Nos vamos ya— su voz sonó profunda y con dolor.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Teresa mientras tomaba las llaves de los coches, se detuvo en la puerta esperando una respuesta de su alfa.

—No estoy segura, algo le paso a la manada de Derek y no me respondió el teléfono cuando le llame, así que ya, vámonos, no podemos perder tiempo.

 

 

Laura estaba demasiado ansiosa para manejar, Stiles jamás la había visto así, por lo que Teresa condujo la camioneta con Stiles, Camden, Laura y Noah como pasajeros; mientras que Skylar se llevó el todo terreno con Anthony y Daniel y Leah, el resto, se habían quedado en la casa ante cualquier eventualidad que se presentara en Waterville.

 

Se encontraban a casi diez kilómetros de la entrada a Beacon cuando el aullido de Derek rompió el aire, fue un sonido tan fuerte, triste y desgarrador que le provocó escalofríos a Stiles. Teresa piso el acelerador a fondo.

 

+

 

Llegaron a la ciudad y tomaron la desviación que llevaba a la mansión, rápidamente la divisaron entre los árboles y Teresa aun no se había detenido por completo cuando él y Laura saltaron de la camioneta.

Lo que encontraron fue devastador.

Había dos cuerpos en el suelo, nadie que Stiles reconociera, pero Isaac y Boyd estaban sometiendo a un tercero cerca del borde del claro, mientras Erica estaba de pie con una clara expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras Derek le acomodaba el brazo, se lo había roto.

Divisó un tercer cuerpo, cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero y Stiles sintió frío al reconocerlo.

Era Lydia.

El aullido triste de Laura hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas e iba a correr hacia el cuerpo de su amiga pelirroja cuando Laura se adelantó.

Su alfa levantó el cuerpo de la chica y lo arrulló contra ella mientras lloraba.


	4. Entonces… ¿eso es todo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Cómo lo arreglamos?  
> —No podemos. 
> 
> +++
> 
> ¿Qué es peor que terminar?  
> Terminar y aun seguir enamorados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El summary viene del post y el video en los que este fic está inspirado (los links están en las notas del primer capítulo)

Stiles se encontraba escéptico ante las palabras de su novio.

Un par de lobos, acompañados de cuatro vampiros y dos brujos los habían atacado esa mañana de sábado mientras entrenaban.

Los cadáveres que aun estaban afuera eran de los brujos y el tipo que Isaac y Boyd habían sometido era un lobo. Los vampiros y el resto habían logrado escapar, no sin antes asesinar a Lydia, que había peleado con verdadero valor, pero no había sido suficiente ante la fuerza de la mano de un vampiro sobre su cuello y su alfa no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para salvarla.

Derek tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no había permitido que ni una se derramara.

El brazo de Erica ya había sanado, así como el resto de las heridas que habían sufrido, al menos las físicas.

Laura había dejado el cuerpo de Lydia sobre el sofá de la sala de estar.

—No podemos dejarla ahí afuera, sola— había dicho. Nadie respondió, dejaron a la loba hacerlo y se había quedado hincada a su lado desde que la trajo.

Su manada había salido a recorrer el perímetro, en busca de la extraña “manada” que los había atacado.

Eso era justo lo que tenía a Stiles tan escéptico, ¿desde cuándo los lobos, y vampiros se mezclaban por voluntad propia? Entendía a los brujos que eran imparciales en cuanto a las especies, pero ¿los otros? Nunca se han llevado lo suficiente como para que convivan porque quieren.

Stiles trató de acercarse a Derek, pero el lobo, en cuanto notó que se acercaba, se movió tan rápido que Stiles ni siquiera lo vio.

—¿Derek? —dijo en voz queda. 

—Ahora no Stiles— el duro tono de Derek hizo que su sangre se helara de nuevo.

El emisario asintió con la cabeza y decidió salir de la casa, darle espacio a ambos alfas, para Laura, Lydia había formado parte de su manada desde que eran niñas y para Derek, la pelirroja era su mejor amiga.

Su mejor amiga que ahora estaba muerta.

Tragó con fuerza el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y se dirigió al bosque, tenía que revisar por qué demonios las salvaguardas no habían detectado nada y le habían prevenido de la amenaza que se acercaba a la manada de Derek.

 

Llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el tocón que era el nemeton. La vibración de la magia lo había hecho ir hacia allí.

Hacía demasiado frío en el lugar y casi podía sentir a la magia moviéndose como lenguas de fuego a su alrededor. Con cuidado, se acercó hasta lo que una vez había sido un enorme y frondoso árbol, donde colocó su mano esperando que la magia le permitiera entrar.

Lo hizo y Stiles sintió algo que hizo a sus vellos erizarse. Muerte.

Muerte y caos.

La magia de la tierra estaba tratando de defenderse de algo demasiado oscuro y doloroso que estaba intentando consumirla.

Alguien había roto sus salvaguardas y metido algo que estaba lastimando a la ciudad.

A la manada.

A Derek.

 

+

 

—Ellos te buscaban a ti— las palabras de Derek fueron como una bofetada.

Stiles había regresado casi al anochecer y después de decirles lo que había descubierto, reparó en la tristeza que mostraba el rostro del lobo, antes, había estado enojado ahora solo estaba triste.

—¿Qué? —Laura lo miró con pesar cuando volteó a verla.

—Los que le hicieron eso a Lydia dijeron que venían buscando a la pareja del alfa— Isaac dijo cuando ninguno de los Hale habló— ellos la confundieron contigo.

—Pero… pero no… yo…

—No te estamos culpando Stiles— Laura dijo suavemente— pero eso significa que no estás a salvo.

—Pero eso no explica por qué envenenaron la magia de la ciudad.

—Para poder entrar a Beacon— musitó Leah— tu magia era fuerte, pero la de ellos lo fue más.

Stiles se dejó caer en una de las sillas, el pesar, la culpa, la tristeza y un montón de preguntas invadiendo su mente.

Habían matado a Lydia porque creyeron que ella era la compañera del alfa. De Derek.

¿Cómo se supone que debía vivir con eso?

 

+

 

El ambiente en la casa estaba tan cargado de tristeza que Stiles no creía poder soportarlo más. Decidió subir a la habitación que era suya y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Paso casi una hora en esa posición, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y no espero respuesta para abrirse paso.

—Tenemos que hablar— fueron las palabras de su novio y jamás se habían pronunciado para preceder a algo bueno. Stiles asintió y espero.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos cuando comprendió a lo que se refería Derek, negó con la cabeza y el lobo resopló molesto.

—Vamos Stiles, tiene que haber una manera de arreglarlo —Derek estaba desconsolado— me hablaste sobre ese libro, el de nigromancia, sobre el hechizo para resucitar a los muertos.

—Lo hice, pero no soy lo suficientemente poderoso Derek, no aun al menos y para cuando lo sea habrán pasado años y el hechizo no será efectivo.

—Como con mis padres— declaró el lobo, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

—Cuanto lo siento Derek, pero hay cosas que la magia no puede arreglar.

—Voy a encontrar la manera Stiles, ella murió por mi culpa y es mi mejor amiga, no la puedo dejar solo así, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Derek salió de su habitación como un torbellino, dejando desolación y tristeza a su paso.

Stiles miró hacia la ventana, recordando el libro que había tomado de la academia, en específico, el libro de nigromancia. Él sabía que podía hacer el hechizo, pero para hacerlo tenía que arrebatar una vida o dar la suya propia. Revivir a alguien era muy diferente a querer hablar con alguien muerto.

La muerte no se puede quedar con un lugar vacío. Y tratar de engañarla sería como bailar un tango con el diablo.

¿Stiles podía hacer eso? ¿Tomar la vida de cualquier persona y darla a cambio de la Lydia?

Podría incluso, ¿dar su propia vida a cambio de devolverle a su compañero su mejor amiga?

De todas formas, quien debía morir era él. Él era la pareja del alfa.

Lo buscaban a él.

Lo querían a él.

Derek le había preguntado si podían arreglarlo y Stiles respondió que no, Derek estaba tan devastado que no detectó la mentira en sus palabras.

Stiles temía más a la respuesta de lo que jamás antes había sentido.

 

+

 

Decidieron enterrar a Lydia al día siguiente -muy en contra de lo que Derek dijo- pero no podían dejarla más tiempo así. Los lobos que se habían quedado en Waterville habían llegado para ayudar cuando se dieron cuenta de que los atacantes se habían marchado. No había rastro de ellos en ningún lugar.

Isaac, Boyd, Camden y Daniel habían hecho la tumba de Lydia, que estaría a unos cuantos metros de la propiedad, entre un círculo de árboles que serían un buen lugar para protegerle.

Stiles sintió su corazón doler cuando Laura hizo el círculo con acónito en torno a la tumba de Lydia, ya que la enterrarían como se hacía tradicionalmente con los lobos.

Respiró profundo cuando escuchó a Derek susurrar.

—Los haré pagar por esto, Lyds, te lo juro.

 

Habían intentado obtener información del lobo capturado, pero este, viéndose acorralado, se había quitado la vida al enterrar sus garras en su cuello.

 

+

 

La visita de la profesora Blake lo sorprendió tanto que se quedó parado observando a la mujer durante casi un minuto.

—¿Me permitirías pasar Stiles? —inquirió la mujer con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Qué hace aquí señorita Blake? —musitó. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, Laura se puso en pie tan rápido que tiró la taza de café que tenía en el regazo y Derek no dudo en mostrar sus ojos rojos antes de abalanzarse contra la mujer.

—¡Derek no! — Stiles trató de quitarlo de encima de la profesora, pero el rugido de Derek lo hizo detenerse.

—Huele como ellos— su voz era casi animal.

—¿Como quiénes?

—Como los que asesinaron a Lydia.

Stiles sintió sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente, mientras la mujer luchaba por respirar y hablar.

—¡Derek la vas a matar! —Laura trató de quitarlo de encima, pero Derek era más fuerte.

Laura rugió para llamar su atención, tan fuerte, que los oídos de Stiles dolieron. El lobo se separó de Blake y se enfrentó a su hermana.

—No quiero pelear Derek, pero creo que debemos escucharla.

—¡Ella estuvo con ellos!

Stiles se apresuró a ayudar a la mujer en el suelo, que tosía y se frotaba la garganta.

—Es porque eran estudiantes de la Academia— dijo Blake con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué? —eso captó la atención de Derek, que volteó a verla con ojos rojos y las garras de fuera.

—Los que atacaron a los Hale son estudiantes de la Academia y aprendices del Consejo— aclaró Blake y Stiles le ayudó a ponerse en pie— corría el rumor que uno de los Hale había encontrado a su compañero y decidieron venir por él.

—¿Cómo supieron eso?

—El Consejo tiene ojos en todos lados— respondió ella— pero, considerando que no estás convaleciente por la pérdida de tu compañero apuesto a que se equivocaron y a quien hayan matado no lo era.

—No, no lo era— murmuró Derek— ¿por qué nos está diciendo todo esto?

—El día que los vi en la Academia— miró a Laura y Stiles— me di cuenta de que ustedes ya habían descubierto todo— sonrió tristemente— de algo había servido dejar ese libro en la biblioteca.

—Usted… ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué lo dejé o por qué vine?

—Ambos— respondió Stiles. Blake resopló antes de mirar a cada uno y responder.

—Lo dejé porque necesitaba que alguien siguiera la investigación que yo empecé— se miró las manos— yo ya no podía hacerlo, así que alguien tenía que hacerlo y confiaba en que fueras tú Stiles— lo miró— eres el alumno más excepcional que he tenido en veinte años.

Stiles sintió su pecho hincharse un poquito por el orgullo.

—Como ya saben, el Consejo ha estado ocultando los crímenes cometidos por los mismos seres sobrenaturales, pero eso había sido al principio— carraspeó— ¿podrían darme un vaso con agua?

Laura se movió para ir a la cocina, pero Stiles rodó los ojos y chasqueó los dedos para que apareciera uno frente a la profesora, que lo tomó agradecida y bebió un largo trago antes de continuar. Stiles notó cómo Derek comenzaba a impacientarse, así que colocó una mano sobre el brazo del hombre lobo para calmarlo.

Derek no huyó del toque.

—El Consejo lleva siglos funcionando, eso está en todos los libros, pero en las últimas décadas su sistema ha dejado de ser efectivo, las razas han comenzado a pelear entre ellos, los cazadores han atacado sin razón y la Academia y el Consejo se estaban quedando sin niños para educar porque las manadas y clanes preferían quedarse con ellos y educarlos.

—Espera un minuto ¿el Consejo ha orquestado los últimos ataques? —Laura preguntó horrorizada. Blake asintió.

—Los últimos veinte años, sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Algunas manadas se estaban volviendo demasiado poderosas, un caso fue la suya— los hermanos Hale parecían haber sido golpeados por algo— al igual que un par de clanes y aquelarres.

—¿Por eso los masacraron? —inquirió Stiles.

—Y con algunos aprovecharon para tomar a los niños también— Blake se veía triste.

—¿A usted que le sucedió? —susurró Laura, Blake la miró con temor— usted era la esposa de Chris, pero jamás la había visto o sabido de usted hasta ahora.

Blake suspiró y sus ojos rápidamente se aguaron —Allison y yo nunca vivimos en la misma casa que su familia, ellos no nos aceptaban realmente bien y a pesar de que Chris y yo nos amábamos, se mantuvo con ellos para que nosotras estuviéramos a salvo. Su padre no estaba muy feliz con que él se hubiera casado con una bruja y mucho menos que su nieta tuviera sangre mágica.

—Así que huyeron a la Academia— afirmó Laura, la mujer asintió.

—Cuando llegamos nos acogieron y pensaba que estaríamos seguras, pero después comenzaron a llegar demasiados niños huérfanos, demasiadas muertes alrededor y después descubrí lo que le hicieron a los Hale cuando Chris dejó de responder mis llamadas— una lágrima corrió por su mejilla— su propia familia lo había asesinado.

—¿Sabes por qué? —habló Derek por primera vez desde que se habían sentado.

—Sospecho que porque no les ayudó a cometer semejante atrocidad— se encogió de hombros— la verdad no lo sé, pero ya sospechaba que el Consejo era corrupto antes de eso, sin embargo, lo confirmé demasiado tarde, mi hija ya era una estudiante de la Academia y no sabía lo que nos harían si revelaba lo que había averiguado.

—Así que se lo dejo al siguiente suficientemente tonto como para poner a su manada en riesgo sin saberlo— dijo Stiles enojado y tenía razones para estarlo.

—Tienes que saber que no era mi intención Stiles— murmuró Blake— nunca fue mi intención que le hicieran daño a tu familia.

Stiles iba a decir que ellos no eran su familia, eran su manada porque su familia se encontraba con Laura, pero al diablo, todos estaban metidos en eso y a pesar de que eran dos alfas diferentes seguía habiendo un vínculo de por medio.

—Rollins ha estado rara desde su visita y descubrí que ha tenido llamadas con algunos integrantes de las manadas del norte, al parecer las preguntas de Sarah Blackstone han sido muy interesantes.

—Ellos no tienen nada que ver— dijo Laura con ferocidad.

—Eso no es lo que Rollins y Cavanaugh piensan —Cavanaugh pertenecía al Consejo y era un brujo mayor— ha estado rondando la Academia junto con algunos otros del Consejo, tienen que poner sobre aviso a los Blackstone, pienso que ellos son los siguientes.

—Espera, ¿mandaron estudiantes contra una manada? —Stiles hizo una mueca— ¿creyeron que podrían contra unos lobos entrenados?

—Creyeron que podrían diezmarlos después de acabar con la pareja del alfa, que seguramente perdería la cabeza ante ello y no podría liderar a su manada— el plan sonaba bastante lógico si lo pensaba— pero es obvio que ellos no sabían quién era ese compañero por lo que su idea no funcionó.

—Lydia fue un daño colateral desde el inicio— el enojo había sido reemplazado por el pesar en la voz de Derek.

—Me temo que así fue.

—Y buscaban a Stiles— no era una pregunta.

—De esa forma acabarían con tu manada como lo hicieron hace años con su familia.

Después de todo, el motivo del Consejo para cometer tantas atrocidades era tan antiguo como el Consejo mismo: poder.

—¿Y el territorio? —Blake lo miró sin entender— la magia de la ciudad está muriendo desde el ataque.

—Hay miembros que son nigromantes y la magia de la muerte puede ser tan tóxica como para contaminar cualquier otra con la que entre en contacto, tu hiciste que el territorio protegiera a la ciudad misma ¿no?

Asintió— Y a la manada.

—Ellos debieron toparse con tus salvaguardas y para vencerlas envenenaron a la ciudad.

—¿Hay manera de arreglarlo?

—Sólo si terminas con la vida del nigromante que lo hizo o lo convences de que retire su hechizo.

 

 

Después de que Blake se fuera, los tres se quedaron en un extraño silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Laura había estado extrañamente callada desde la muerte de Lydia, incluso más que Derek.

Stiles apostaba que Laura sentía más por Lydia que una simple amistad, pero la pelirroja siempre había mostrado ser heterosexual -al menos el tiempo que convivio con ella- así que seguramente esa era la razón por la que su alfa no había dicho nada.

Y tampoco era el momento para que él sacara el tema.

—Stiles— la voz de Derek lo hizo brincar en su lugar, el lobo le sonrió levemente en disculpa— ¿podría hablar contigo? — y señaló las escaleras.

—Por supuesto— respondió y se puso en pie.

—Laura— llamó Derek antes de seguir caminando— hay que llamar a Sarah.

Su alfa lo miró sin expresión antes de asentir y sacar su celular.

Derek lo dejó pasar primero y lo condujo hasta su habitación.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del cuarto de Stiles, el lobo lo encaró.

—Tenemos que terminar— soltó de repente, haciendo que Stiles parpadeara confundido antes de echarse un paso hacia atrás.

—¿De qué estás hablando Derek?

El lobo señaló entre ellos— De esto, de nuestra relación.

—Pero…

—No estarás seguro siendo mi compañero Stiles— el lobo negó y dejó de mirarlo— no puedo perderte también, no a ti.

—¿Y dejándome ellos se detendrán de buscar a tu pareja? ¿De verdad crees eso?

—¡Ya no sé qué creer Stiles! Yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti— esas palabras lo dejaron congelado— no puedo— apretó los labios y busco con la mirada antes de detenerse en sus ojos castaños— no quiero verte morir. Ver a Lydia sin vida, sus ojos cerrados para jamás volverse a abrir me dejaron un vacío enorme, Stiles, no quiero imaginar lo que sentiría si fueras tú.

—Entonces… ¿si terminamos y me matan porque voy a seguir siendo tu compañero, no vas a sentir ese vacío? ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

—¡Maldita sea Stiles, no! ¡No! ¡No quiero perderte! De ninguna jodida manera quiero que te vayas de mi lado— Derek había caminado hasta tomarlo de los brazos y estar prácticamente a centímetros de distancia— pero ellos no sabían que tú eres mi compañero ni mucho menos mi novio, eso te mantuvo con vida y provoco la muerte de Lydia.

—Porque ellos creyeron que era tu compañera— susurró Stiles— porque ustedes dos se veían como una pareja.

Derek asintió quedamente.

—Mientras esto se soluciona pienso que lo mejor será no estar juntos, de ninguna forma— Derek de verdad parecía seguro de sus palabras, lo que desarmó por completo a Stiles.

—Entonces… ¿eso es todo?

Derek lo miro triste.

—Solo no quiero que te hagan daño.

—¿Más del que ya me han provocado? ¿A eso te refieres?

—Stiles…

—No, nada de Stiles, ese estúpido Consejo ya me ha arrebatado más cosas en esta vida de las que me merezco, Derek, se pueden ir al infierno y tú también.

—Stiles por favor.

—¡Nada de por favor! —gritó enojado— has hablado tú, ahora lo haré yo: ellos me arrebataron a mi familia cuando era un niño y ahora, años después pude volver a formar parte de una que están quebrando poco a poco y también están haciendo que mi compañero y pareja piense que lo mejor es estar separados. ¡Bien! — alzó los brazos con violencia— ¡haremos justo lo que ellos quieren!

—Stiles no es así…— pero el emisario se cansó de escuchar. Levantó una mano y empujó a Derek con su poder hasta que estuvo en el pasillo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Sabia que no estaba siendo racional, sabía que estaba siendo cruel con el lobo que, a fin de cuentas, solo estaba viendo por su seguridad, pero Stiles estaba enojado, no, furioso, por todo lo que unos estúpidos estaban provocando en su búsqueda por el poder.

Y muy en el fondo, un eco en su cabeza no dejaba de repetir que su compañero había perdido a su mejor amiga por su culpa, porque Stiles había empezado a investigar lo que el Consejo con tanto esmero había ocultado por décadas.

Porque buscaban matarlo a él y Lydia estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo e invoco a su habitación el libro de nigromancia.

Buscaba respuestas y en esa ocasión las iba a conseguir.

 

+

 

El perro del infierno estaba azotándose contra las paredes invisibles de su prisión, Stiles podía ver la vibración que sus golpes provocaban en el aire.

—¡Estúpido niñato! —exclamó— ¡Te acabaré en cuanto salga de aquí! — Stiles se rio ante la amenaza y ladeo la cabeza cuando se instaló frente a él.

—No, no lo harás— respondió con una enorme sonrisa— ¿sabes por qué? Porque esto— levantó el pequeño vial en su mano, que contenía una especie de vapor dorado en forma de espiral— es tu esencia infernal y si lo rompo, tu dejarás de existir.

El hombre se quedó quieto y lo miró con recelo.

—No puedes haberla conseguido.

—Oh, lo hice, verás, después de nuestro último encuentro estuve estudiando y encontré la forma de invocar a un perro del infierno y bueno, el hechizo era para quitar la esencia infernal -algo muy parecido al alma de los humanos y la esencia mágica de las criaturas sobrenaturales- a un demonio, pero no perdía nada intentándolo contigo y aquí estamos, tu estás encerrado y yo tengo la chispa que te da vida— movió el frasco— así que, hazme enojar un poco más y tú dejarás este mundo y el infierno tan rápido que no podrás decir adiós.

La criatura asintió y calmó las lenguas de fuego que lo envolvían.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Respuestas.

—Pregunta entonces.

—No de ti, de mis padres.

—¿Sigues con tu estúpida idea de hablar con los muertos? —insultó el perro del infierno, que, al ver como Stiles hacía amago de aplastar el vial, miró al suelo— ¿a quiénes quieres?

—Claudia y John Stilinski.

Por la expresión en el rostro del enviado el infierno, era obvio que los conocía. Resopló y levantó su mano derecha, donde clavó sus garras hasta que se hizo sangre y las gotas cayeron al suelo.

Dijo algo en un idioma demoniaco y segundos después, frente a él, se materializaron dos personas.

Un hombre y una mujer.

John y Claudia Stilinski.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —susurró Stiles, asustado de que si hablaba demasiado fuerte ellos se esfumarían.

Ambos espíritus lo miraron y sonrieron.

—Qué grande estás hijo—señaló su padre.

—Que guapo estás— halagó su madre y Stiles quiso llorar.

—Los he extrañado tanto.

—Y nosotros a ti pequeño— Claudia estiró su mano y Stiles trato de tomarla, solo para atravesarla. Claudia apretó sus labios— no importa, ahora estamos aquí y tu también.

En ese momento, pareció reparar en algo.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí Sti? Tu no estás… no puedes… no puedes estar muerto— su madre se veía claramente asustada— yo me encargue de eso.

—No, mamá, los invoqué para hablar con ustedes— respondió el emisario y la miró con duda— ¿cómo que te encargaste de eso?

—El día que…— se cortó y vio a su padre ponerle una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla— puse una protección en tu habitación para que no llegaran a ti. Tu padre estaba peleando valientemente abajo y yo había ido por ti cuando vi que había otro arriba… no podría llegar a ti, pero no los iba a dejar a ellos tampoco.

—Por eso en mi puerta no había sangre— murmuró.

—¿Por qué nos trajiste esta noche hijo? —inquirió su padre. Stiles agitó la cabeza para despejarse y centrarse en lo importante.

—¿Conocían a los que hicieron esto?

Sus padres se miraron unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí— dijeron al unísono. Stiles los miró con expectación.

—¿Y? —presionó cuando se quedaron callado— ¿quién fue?

Ambos resoplaron resignados.

—Los Argent.

—¿Todos?

—No, solo iban tres.

—¿Quiénes? — Claudia apretó los labios— mamá ¿quiénes?

—Un hombre con canas, una mujer rubia y otra que era una bruja, me sorprendió verla en compañía de cazadores.

—¿Dijeron su nombre? —su padre asintió— y bien ¿cómo se llamaba? —Stiles se estaba impacientando.

—Blake.

La revelación fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo en su cabeza.

¿La misma mujer que se había presentado para contarles la verdad sobre el Consejo participó en el asesinato de sus padres?

Casualmente había ido justo después de que atacaran a la manada de Derek, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta?

Blake había ido a burlarse, tenía que ser, ¿Por qué otra razón iría a verlos si ella estaba involucrada?

Era como los perpetradores que regresan a la escena solo para sentirse bien con ellos mismos y lo que hicieron, para subirse el ego y seguirlo haciendo.

—¿Stiles? —llamó su madre.

El emisario salió de su shock y los miro, no quería irse, no quería dejarlos, no aún, pero tenía que informar a su alfa y Derek sobre esto.

—Tengo que irme, mi manada puede estar en riesgo.

—¿Perteneces a una manada? —inquirió su padre con una pequeña sonrisa— eso es grandioso, hijo.

Stiles sonrió, lo era.

—Cuida de ellos, pequeño— susurró su padre y Stiles quería abrazarlos, pero no había manera posible de hacerlo —cuídate tú también.

—Lo haré.

Sus padres desaparecieron llevados por el viento, se talló los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran y volteó hacia el perro del infierno, que se veía aburrido.

—Te dejaré ir, pero me quedaré esto— levantó el vial y el hombre iba a decir algo, pero Stiles pateó una de las velas en el suelo -que mantenían el conjuro de invocación- e hizo que se esfumara.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia la casa, tenía que hablar con su manada.

 

+

 

Derek había partido en dos la mesa en la que estaba recargado cuando Stiles les contó sobre la conversación con sus padres, en primer lugar, estaba enojado con Stiles por lo imprudente que había sido al hacerlo, a lo que Stiles había respondido:

—¿Qué te interesa Derek? Tu y yo ya no somos nada.

Cosa que sorprendió a Laura, si la expresión en su rostro se consideraba evidencia.

El lobo parecía haber sido golpeado por algo, pero, en segundo lugar, estaba enojado porque aquella bruja había ido a su casa y parecido estar de su lado cuando seguramente solo fue a ver por qué habían fallado los estudiantes en su misión.

En ese caso, ¿por qué les había dicho los motivos del Consejo y la Academia detrás de los crímenes?

 

Al día siguiente, Sarah y un par de betas de la manada Blackstone llegaron a la mansión Hale con representantes de otras manadas, aquelarres y clanes que pudo reunir.

Laura los puso al corriente de la situación después de que Sarah afirmara que eran de confianza, pero ellos ya no sabían en quién confiar.

Stiles subió a su habitación después de la plática y haber conversado con la druida de los Jones, que era una bonita chica poco más joven que él y por lo tanto, dos cursos en la Academia más abajo así que por ello no se habían conocido antes.

El emisario se recargó en la ventana y observó el apacible bosque, viendo a los árboles morir poco a poco por el envenenamiento de la magia en la tierra. Había dejado su puerta entreabierta, así que cuando escuchó pasos acercándose se dio la vuelta para encarar a su visitante.

Era Derek.

—¿Qué quiere alfa Hale? —Stiles necesitaba desesperadamente mantener distancia con él, la mejor manera que tenía era hacer su relación estrictamente profesional.

—Yo…—Derek se veía triste, Stiles odiaba verlo así —estoy preocupado por ti, Sti.

Stiles enarcó las cejas y sonrió chulesco.

—Bueno, se supone que por eso me dejaste ¿no? Porque te preocupa mi bienestar— dijo, mostrando una confianza que no sentía— porque en tu cabezota no entró la idea de que, aunque no seamos novios sigo siendo tu compañero, existe ese vínculo Derek y no hay forma de romperlo.

—Hay una forma— la sangre de Stiles se heló y su sonrisa desapareció, tragó con fuerza. Por supuesto que él sabía que podían romperlo, pero jamás pensó que Derek lo supiera.

—¿Quieres romperlo? —el lobo no lo miró— Derek, ¿tú quieres romperlo?

El alfa miró a todos lados antes de descansar su mirada sobre él, Stiles se perdió unos segundos en esos preciosos ojos caleidoscópicos que ya había podido apreciar de muy cerca.

—No— dijo Derek y el alivio inundó a Stiles, falló en intentar de no demostrarlo, a decir de la pequeña sonrisa de Derek— no quiero hacer eso Stiles, pero si te mantendré con vida haciéndolo, lo haré.

—¡Por amor a todo lo que es sagrado, Derek! —exclamó— no sabemos si mañana vendrán otros a intentar matarnos, a intentar acabar con la manada, puede que ni siquiera sepan aún que yo soy tu compañero, tal vez nos maten y jamás lo sepan, puede que en una semana regresemos a Waterville y nos embosquen ahí, ¡no hay manera Derek! Rompe el lazo si quieres, vamos hazlo, pero ni así podrás asegurar mantenerme vivo— Stiles respiraba agitadamente y sin haberse dado cuenta se había acercado a Derek hasta estar casi cara a cara.

Con cuidado Derek levantó sus manos hasta descansarlas en sus caderas y recargó sus frentes juntas, de esa forma Stiles pudo observar las lágrimas anegadas en sus preciosos ojos.

—No quiero Stiles, no quiero romper el lazo, no quería romper contigo, pero necesitaba una manera de sentir que tenía, aunque sea un poquito de control en esta horrible situación— el emisario pasó sus pulgares por debajo de sus ojos, recogiendo las pocas lágrimas que habían escapado— te quiero demasiado y no soporto la idea de perderte—no como a Lydia. No lo dijo, pero ambos sabían que estaba implícito.

—No lo has hecho Derek— susurró Stiles— así que, por favor, deja esas ideas de lado y enfócate en lo que es importante, puedo cuidar de mí mismo y de la manada.

—Nunca he dicho que no te sepas cuidar.

—Lo sé, pero quiero dejarte claro que puedo y que hay otras cosas más apremiantes frente a nosotros.

—Sí— el lobo pareció inclinarse un poco por dos segundos, antes de retirarse con una mirada que lo desarmó por completo. —Te quiero— susurró y depositó un beso en su frente antes de soltar su agarre y salir de la habitación.

La respuesta de Stiles se quedó atorada en su garganta.

¿Qué es peor que terminar?

Terminar y seguir enamorados.

 

+

 

Con el paso de las semanas, más seres sobrenaturales se unieron a la causa de los Hale, aparecieron para presentarse y decir que contaban con ellos, algunos solo se comunicaron por teléfono -Laura no confiaba demasiado en esos- y algunos otros solo mandaron a un representante.

Al final, casi todas las manadas y clanes de los que Stiles había escuchado hablar o leído sobre ellos estaban de su lado.

El plan de Laura era simple, presentarse en el Consejo con la mayor cantidad de criaturas que pudieran reunir y exigir respuestas.

No iban con la idea de luchar, pero si era necesario lo harían y todos conocían el riesgo.

Sabían que al final, no todos regresarían a casa si la lucha se daba, ellos eran bastantes, pero ¿el Consejo y la Academia juntos? Eran cientos.

Muchos estudiantes que no tenían idea de cómo habían terminado ahí ni de que fueron arrebatados de sus familias solo por la sed de poder de algunos.

Stiles pensó que necesitaba encontrar una manera de que ellos también lo supieran, necesitaba que estuvieran informados y conocieran el panorama completo para saber si estaban luchando del lado correcto.

Sonrió al recordar el vial guardado en su cómoda, bien podía usar la ayuda del Infierno para algo como eso.


	5. Creí que eras más listo que eso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Listo, ahora sí, abrázame, pase muerta un mes.

El plan se había modificado ligeramente cuando Stiles les dijo que era importante que los estudiantes supieran.

Él entraría a la Academia con ayuda de Jordan, había decidido ponerle un nombre porque perro del infierno era demasiado largo y solo perro no le había hecho mucha gracia, buscaría a sus amigos dentro y les diría todo, antes de presentarse ante el Consejo y los directivos de la Academia.

Era justo que supieran también.

Ni Laura ni Derek estaban entusiasmados por ello, ya que Stiles iría solo con Jordan y ellos no confiaban en él. Stiles tampoco lo hacía, pero era la única manera en que podría entrar a la zona donde los estudiantes estaban, ya que no podía usar su magia convencional.

—No hagas nada estúpido—le dijo Laura al oído cuando lo abrazó. Stiles la apretó con fuerza y le dio el vial al separarse.

—Si él no cumple con su parte del trato, destrúyelo— Laura se guardó el frasquito en la chamarra y asintió. En un principio el emisario llevaría el vial con él, para forzar a Jordan a cumplir con su trato, pero considerando la cercanía que tendrían al viajar, el perro del infierno fácilmente podría tomar el vial y todo saldría mal.

Derek se acercó para despedirse y se miraron unos segundos a los ojos antes de abrazarse. Stiles se separó antes de lo que hubiera querido, pero no soportaba la sensación de que sería la última vez que lo harían. Stiles aferró con fuerza la mochila que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo, con todos los papeles que necesitaría para que le creyeran.

Jordan estaba afuera, metido en el círculo de invocación con cara de pocos amigos.

—Nos veremos pronto— musitó el emisario y se despidió de la manada con un movimiento de su mano al pararse al lado de Jordan, que lo tomó de la muñeca y dejó las flamas los consumieran.

El viaje no era nada cómodo, considerando el calor abrasador que sentía alrededor y la sensación de que todo a su alrededor se movía como si estuviera en un tobogán enorme y diera muchas vueltas.

Sintió como si algo lo hubiera golpeado en todo el cuerpo antes de aparecer en su antigua habitación dentro de la Academia.

Jackson estaba de pie frente a su armario y lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Sti? —inquirió el rubio, Stiles asintió y abrió los brazos en cuanto el chico se adelantó para abrazarlo— ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que ya no podías regresar una vez que te ibas.

—Sí, lo sé Jacks, pero no vine para quedarme, necesito hablar contigo, Heather y Allie.

—Ellas deben estar en clase— el rubio miró al reloj en la pared— pero nos debíamos ver para comer en una hora, puedo decirles que vengan ya que nadie más debe verte aquí. 

—Sí, eso es perfecto, pero necesito que sea rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Siéntate Jacks, necesitas saber algo.

El rubio lo miró con preocupación, pero hizo lo que le dijo y Stiles comenzó a sacar las copias de los reportes policiales y todo lo que habían podido conseguir, después le contó todo.

Absolutamente todo.

El rostro de Jackson pasó por tantas emociones y tan rápido que Stiles podía ver que le creía, que estaría de su lado cuando anocheciera y su manada y el resto se presentaran para hablar con El Consejo.

—¿Ellos mataron a mi familia por poder? —inquirió cuanto Stiles terminó de hablar.

—Tu clan era muy poderoso —Jackson tomó el informe policial donde estaba redactado el incendio que había acabado con todos los integrantes de la familia, excepto el bebé de apenas un año— tu madre era su druida y el fuego es la única forma de matar vampiros.

—¿Mi familia estaba conformada por vampiros? —Jackson se limpió la lágrima que se había escapado mientras acariciaba una de las fotos donde estaba él y sus padres, a quiénes no recordaba por lo pequeño que había sido.

—Incluso tenían un troll que los protegía— murmuró Stiles y le pasó el cuaderno que había hecho con Laura con todas las notas sobre cómo estaban formadas las familias. No fue información sencilla de recopilar, pero con el apoyo del resto de manadas y clanes que los habían conocido, pudieron hacerlo.

—¿Y qué sucedió con él?

Stiles solo lo miró y con eso, Jackson obtuvo su respuesta.

—Así que, ¿planean hablar con el Consejo?

—Si.

—¿Solo hablar?

—Pelearemos si es necesario, pero no es nuestra idea original.

—Y quieres que nosotros sepamos el por qué antes de que lo hagan para que nuestra voz se escuche.

—Básicamente.

—Stiles, más de la mitad del estudiantado está en estos papeles, fueron arrebatados de sus familias, ellos no van a querer solo hablar.

—Lo sé, Jacks, por eso quería hablar solo con ustedes tres primero, para que me ayuden a pedirles que no hagan nada antes de que tengamos oportunidad de intentarlo por un medio pacífico.

—¿De verdad estás esperando que ellos dejen sus puestos en el Consejo y ya?

—Sé que es poco probable, pero…

—Pero tienen que intentarlo al menos, ¿no?

Stiles asintió y Jackson se pasó la mano por la cara antes de sonreírle.

—Bien, hay que empezar a traer a todos para que hables con ellos.

—¿A todos? ¡Jackson se supone que hablaría con ustedes primero!

—Stiles son las dos de la tarde y tu manada se presentará a las seis, ¿en verdad crees que tendrás tiempo de hablar con ellos y contestar a sus preguntas antes de que se presenten?

Jackson tenía razón.

—Bien, ¿cómo haremos para que no sospechen los maestros?

—Ya pensaré en algo— respondió el rubio y se mordió el pulgar— será mejor que vaya yendo al comedor, no te vayas de aquí.

—¿A dónde más podría ir Jacks? —dijo con una sonrisa y el rubio le enseñó el dedo medio antes de salir de su habitación, afortunadamente el resto de sus compañeros no habían estado cuando llegó.

Ahora, debía esperar.

 

+

 

Como Jackson bien había dicho, la cantidad de preguntas que estaba recibiendo eran aturdidoras por decir lo menos, demasiadas voces hablando al mismo tiempo, demasiado ruido.

Stiles sentía que tendría un colapso en cualquier momento y apenas había hablado con un tercio de los estudiantes.

La brillante idea de Jackson era llevar grupos de veinte personas a su habitación para que hablaran con Stiles durante las dos horas que duraba la comida antes de volver a clases.

¿Y así no iban a levantar sospechas?

Muchos se habían mostrado reacios a creerle, otros fácilmente habían creído sus palabras después de que él les mostrara la evidencia y les explicara en que consistiría todo lo que harían una vez que las manadas arribaran.

Al final todos podían elegir si se presentarían también o no.

El alivio que lo inundó al saber que la mayoría estaban de su lado se esfumó rápidamente cuando el último de los estudiantes salió del cuarto de Jackson poco después de las cuatro al recordar lo que haría al final de la noche.

En realidad, todos esperaban que se destara la lucha y por ello es por lo que Stiles había apostado a preparar el hechizo de resurrección en torno a la tumba de Lydia, donde, una vez que él muriera, se haría la transferencia de sus almas para ocupar el lugar de Lydia y que ella volviera a la vida.

Era lo justo, ya que, desde un principio, ese lugar debió ser ocupado por él.

 

+

 

Stiles estaba esperando a que Jordan apareciera para avisarle que su manada había llegado, pero el revuelo en el pasillo no podía indicar nada bueno.

Salió de la habitación de Jackson y vio a muchos estudiantes corriendo hacia las escaleras que conectaban con la primera sección de la Academia, al rellano donde debería estar su manada y el resto.

Escondió la mochila debajo de la cama de Jackson y salió corriendo junto a los demás. Se dejó llevar por la marea de personas hasta que efectivamente llegaron al rellano principal y donde ya había empezado la lucha.

Rollins estaba peleando con Laura y Boyd, mientras el resto se enfrentaban a los otros miembros del Consejo, algunos estudiantes -los había reconocido por sus prendas- y muchas otras criaturas (trolls, pixies y duendes) y que seguramente eran su red de seguridad.

Reconoció también a muchos estudiantes con los que había hablado en la tarde, incluidos Jackson y Allison, a ésta última no le dijo que Blake era su madre.

Y hablando de Blake… ella estaba frente a Cavanaugh, ambos con heridas provocadas por la magia y sangre brotando de ellas.

Él seguía sin entender por qué Blake había ayudado a matar a sus padres y después se volvió contra el Consejo, pero eso lo resolvería después.

Se abrió paso entre los estudiantes que se habían quedado en las escaleras y se unió a su manada, a la batalla que el sabía que habría a pesar de las buenas intenciones de los Hale.

En ese caso, ¿su manada había hablado con ellos antes de lo pensado y el Consejo había respondido con una negativa? ¿Los vieron y directamente se fueron a la batalla?

O ¿alguien les avisó?

Todas esas preguntas tuvieron que ser apartadas y puestas en el fondo de su mente, si no se concentraba terminaría muerto y sí, ese era el plan, pero no tan pronto.

Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, de vez en cuando un rugido demasiado fuerte lo hacía voltear, pensando que tal vez era de su manada, pero volvía su atención a su oponente en cuanto se aseguraba que no era ninguno de ellos.

Uno de los betas de los Blackstone había sido arrojado justo frente a sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que un chillido agudo inundaba el recibidor de la Academia.

Fue un sonido tan estridente que hizo que todos se detuvieran.

Volteó para ver a la directora Rollins muerta debajo del agarre de Laura, Cavanaugh estaba tirado un poco más lejos, sangre negra brotando de su boca.

Los que quedaban del Consejo se habían rendido al ver a sus dos líderes muertos y las criaturas que los protegían habían huido de los terrenos de la Academia.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que debía hacer el intercambio en ese momento, antes de que su familia se diera cuenta de seguía con vida. Se arremangó la sudadera que ahora estaba rasgada y miró al símbolo que había dibujado en su antebrazo izquierdo, solo tenía que completarlo con su propia sangre y Lydia regresaría.

—No lo hagas— dijo una voz familiar y alzó la vista para ver a Blake caminando tambaleante hacia él, Stiles la cogió cuando se desvaneció— no lo hagas.

—Tengo que, ella…

—Está muerta por culpa de la ambición de unos cuantos— dijo entre toses, Stiles vio su boca llena de sangre— perdóname por lo que le hice a tu familia— suplicó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Stiles no iba a negarle que lo sabía.

—Ellos habían dicho que los Stilinski eran una amenaza para nosotros, que querían matarlos por lo que eran.

—Por ser cazadores— murmuró Stiles y Blake asintió en su regazo— y usted hizo lo mismo con mis padres.

—Pensé que mi familia estaba en peligro Stiles— Blake tosió de nuevo— ellos dijeron que éramos nosotros o ellos.

Muy en el fondo, Stiles podía entenderla, pero estaba demasiado aterrado para afirmarlo.

Para afirmar que él podría hacer lo mismo que hizo Blake con tal de mantener a salvo a su familia.

—Toma— Blake estiró su mano y se la tendió— toma la mía y revive a tu amiga, ella no debía morir.

—No.

—Me estoy muriendo Stiles— su profesora lo tomo de la mejilla— está bien, haz el intercambio con mi alma.

—Pero…

—Así veré a Chris de nuevo.

—Pero… tu hija.

—Ella es feliz como está, no necesita saber las atrocidades que su madre hizo.

—Pero al final trató de redimirse— sin quererlo, una lágrima había encontrado su camino hacia abajo. Stiles no debería estar llorando por la persona que ayudó a matar a sus padres, pero ahí se encontraba, acunándola contra él.

—Hazlo, está bien Stiles— Blake le sonrió para darle confianza y su bello rostro fue descompuesto por el dolor— hazlo rápido, el hechizo de Cavanaugh está actuando.

Stiles tragó con fuerza y untó un poco de sangre en su dedo para dibujar el símbolo en la muñeca de la profesora.

—Perdóname— susurró ella antes de cerrar sus ojos cuando Stiles terminó el dibujo.

Las lágrimas acudieron a él tan rápido que no pudo detenerlas. Se puso en pie y acomodó el cuerpo de Blake en el suelo y lo cubrió con su sudadera.

Todo fue revuelo después de eso.

Fueron menos bajas de las que cualquiera esperaba, pero eso era bueno.

Él atravesó todo el lugar hasta llegar a donde estaba su manada, en compañía de los Blackstone, que lloraban la pérdida de dos integrantes.

Laura lo apretó tan fuerte que si hubeira sido completamente humano seguro tendría una o dos costillas rotas y ¿Derek?

Derek le dio el beso más desesperado, devastador y arrollador de toda la historia.

 

+

 

Al llegar a casa, sonrió cuando vio la conocida figura sentada en las escaleras del porche de la enorme casa.

Lydia llevaba el mismo vestido con el que la había conocido, no había rastro de tierra o suciedad en su rostro, por lo que seguramente se había bañado después de que despertara.

Lo que, considerando que estaba sepultada, no debió ser bonito.

La chica se puso en pie en cuanto las camionetas se estacionaron y Derek fue el primero en bajar corriendo para atrapar a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban llorando cuando se dejaron caer el suelo.

El resto de la manada les dio su espacio, pero era notorio que todos querían tener su turno para abrazar a la banshee.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —preguntó Derek y Lydia hizo que ambos se levantaran del suelo para señalar a Stiles.

—Tú estúpido novio lo hizo.

—¿Sti? —Derek lo miró.

—Fue mi culpa Der y tenía que remediarlo.

El alfa lo miraba sin entender y Lydia caminó hasta que se colocó frente a él. La chica acababa de regresar y daba miedo igual que antes.

—¿Por qué demonios ibas a hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—No creas que no te veía Stiles— la chica alzó un dedo acusador— estaba muerta, no ciega y es muy fácil ver el mundo de los vivos.

—Yo…

—¿En serio Stilinski? ¿creíste que Derek prefería tenerme a mí que al amor de su vida? ¡A su compañero! —Lydia se veía en verdad enojada.

—¡Él estaba devastado! Fue algo muy válido y lo correcto, porque tú fuiste un daño colateral.

—Dios, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba— la chica lo miro con furia— ven acá y dame un abrazo— Stiles se acercó con los brazos abiertos, pero la pelirroja lo sorprendió dándole una patada en la espinilla.

—Listo, ahora sí, abrázame, pase muerta un mes.

  

+

 

La manada Hale poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza y volvió a conocerse como una de las más fuertes en todo Estados Unidos.

Sus alianzas eran fuertes y sus integrantes más.

Derek le propuso matrimonio tres meses después de la batalla.

Laura le pidió una cita a Lydia.

Y Erica y Boyd admitieron que llevaban acostándose al menos seis meses, no que ellos no lo supieran, pero les dejaron creer que eran buenos guardando secretos en una manada de lobos.

La magia de Beacon Hills había regresado a la normalidad, Stiles sospechaba que Cavanaugh era el nigromante que había envenenado la ciudad, pero él no había sido el único que terminó muerto ese día, así que no lo sabía con seguridad.

Lo que quedaba del Consejo y los estudiantes que los ayudaban fueron puestos a resguardo de algunos integrantes de las manadas, clanes y aquelarres que ofrecieron a quedarse en las instalaciones del Consejo para vigilar los calabozos que ahí había y hace mucho no se usaban.

No fueron muchos los estudiantes que se quedaron en la Academia, ya que la mayoría había aceptado las ofertas de pertenecer a algún aquelarre, manada o clan y formar parte de una familia.

 Las conversaciones sobre quienes conformarían el nuevo gobierno sonaban en todos lados y cómo esta vez lo harían correctamente. Cómo esta vez alcanzarían esa paz que tanto anhelaban.

Stiles esperaba que así fuera.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjenme saber lo que piensan :)


End file.
